Knight In Shining Armor
by LovingEmmett
Summary: After being forced out her home by her stepfather’s dirty little secret, Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington for a new life. She is quickly captivated by the Cullen family or at least one Cullen in particular. Emmett/Bella.
1. If Only I Were Stronger

**Summary: After being forced out her home by her stepfather's dirty little secret, Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington for a new life. She is quickly captivated by the Cullen family or at least one Cullen in particular. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**--**

My mother stared out the window refusing to meet my gaze. I looked at her through the mirror and let a sigh escape my lips. She didn't turn her head only moved her eyes slightly to the side but said nothing. Why did she insist on being in my room, if she didn't want to even look at me? I ignored her as I stood and walked to my closet to search for today's outfit. I heard my mother's stifle a quiet whimper as I searched through the racks of clothes. Grabbing a tank top and denim skirt, I trudged back out into the main room. This made her glance my way; her eyes lacking any emotion other than confusion. I sighed again slightly annoyed as she moved her eyes away from mine once again.

"Mom…" She jumped as if she forgot I could speak. A sheepish look came across her face as she pushed the dark hair that had fallen onto her face when she jumped out her eyes. Her eyes became curious since it was the first time I had spoken in hours. I sat across from her intertwining my fingers together and dropped my eyes to the floor. "I have to do this." I stressed every word to make sure that this time I showed no doubt in my voice. She suppressed another sad sound that bubbled behind her lips. It hurt me to see her in pain, but it would only get worse if I stayed. I turned in my chair pretending to thumb through a clothing magazine once again. I don't know if I fooled her or not, but it was better than so obviously staring at the floor to avoid her gaze. She was silent again staring dreamingly out the window.

After nearly ten minutes, I stood and walked back to my closet with the clothes I'd already chosen in hand. I walked to the back of my long closet and grabbed my undergarments out of the dresser that was pushed up against the back wall. I quickly pulled the door closed and changed into my new clothes. Shrugging on a light zip-up hoodie, I looked down at myself. I looked presentable enough. Today was a day of sadness, not a day to truly give a damn about what I wore. When I returned to my room, my mother was now standing in front of the back wall staring at the pictures that lined a shelf just above her eye level.

"Are you sure, Bella?" She asked in an uncharacteristically low tone. My mother had a distinctive personality that had both made her my best friend and pushed me into adulthood at a young age at the same time. She was always enthusiastic and outgoing, hardly ever solemn. She glanced over her shoulder at me. Her eyes now gleamed with unmistakable sadness over my unexpected decision to leave home.

I slowly nodded playing with my fingers. Of course, I wasn't _sure _but it was for the best. Three years ago, as I started my frightening years of high school, my mother fell blindingly in love with a major league baseball player. He loved her. She loved him. It was unquestionable. The pure love between them sparkled in their eyes every time they were in the same room. That is why I must go. I neither had the strength to stay nor the heart to tell my mother about my darkest secret.

I believe Phil is a good man underneath everything. He treats my mother as if she was royalty and would never force her to lift a finger if she didn't want to. Of course my mother had never been one for sitting around while being weighed on hand and foot. He cared about her, but he just didn't enjoy the baggage that came along with her… me. I had seen it blatantly on his face the first time I met him a few weeks after they began dating. We gave it a good go for my mom's sake, but in the end, there was no incentive for us to be close or even like each other. The littlest of things about me set him off just as the littlest things about him annoyed me. My klutziness. His temper. My blush. His controlling behavior. The little things that drove me insane and drove him to violence. I kept my mouth shut every time his hand came in contact with my skin and whimpered in silence trying to mend myself before my mother noticed. She was happy, and that was what mattered to me, regardless if the man who put that smile on her face was killing me from the inside out. The secret was burning within me. The nightmares made it hard to sleep. But just like everything, I hide the bruises and circles under my eyes and tried to suppress every memory more and more every passing day.

Two weeks ago, as I tapped my chest up to avoid discovery of a broken rib as a fresh set of tears rolled off my cheeks, I knew it was time I left. He would never, ever hurt my mother. So the next day at dinner, I announced I wanted to move in with my father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. My mother was naturally shocked, hurt, and upset. But I didn't let my strong front break. If I stayed, I might not live to my eighteenth birthday. If I left, my mother would miss me, but she had Phil. In the beginning, I almost caved as she begged for me to stay longer. I would be graduating in two years anyway, but two years was too long. It had already begun escalating for slaps across the face to broken ribs. I sternly shook my head and told her I'd be out of the house by the end of September.

And I followed through with the promise. I had my plane ticket and my bags packed. There was no turning back now. I would fly to Seattle then to a small airport in Port Angeles. Charlie would pick me up there and drive me back to his house… our house. I was nervous about it all. One, it was a new town. A new town meant a new school. A new school meant being the new girl outcast. And that would lead to my ultimate embarrassment I'm sure.

"Why now?" She asked me as she lifted a picture of me and her off the shelf using her finger to trace our happy expressions.

"I just need a change, and you should travel more with Phil." I told her the lie with a twinge of guilt. I didn't want change. I didn't like change! Especially not a change like this. Forks is notorious for its rain and the mushy green crap that very unnaturally covered every surface. I love sun, which is not a usual visitor of Forks. Beyond that, the fact that it was a tiny town nobody has ever heard about still haunts me. I can only imagine the gossip now. You can't do one thing in Forks without it becoming breaking news the next day. My mother said that it was because everyone in the small town was suffering from isolation which slowly caused them to go insane. Since not many people were lucky enough to get out, many generations of sons and daughters were born, grew up, and had children without ever seeing anything past Seattle.

"I can stay here with you more often. If this about you being alone…"

"Mom, I'm going." I said sternly yet calmly cutting her off. "I want you to be happy. Besides it's been awhile since I've spent some quality time with Charlie… I mean Dad."

She sighed heavily and returned the picture to the shelf knowing that having this argument once again was fruitless. "You'll visit?"

"During summer, Christmastime, and spring break." I rattled off the same three times I promised her three nights before.

"Okay…" She said just above a whisper. I nodded and looked around my room. It was painted a light blue color as it always had been. I never really had the urge to change much other than a few things here and there, like changing the bed I grew or adding the sound system as I become more enthusiastic about music in my years. I was leaving it behind for now. My mom would ship things like that out to me after I got settled and decided what of my possessions I wanted. Beyond the few cold-weather clothes I had, I was only bringing my IPod, my laptop, and cell phone. All "gifts" from Phil. My mother thought it was an act of kindness, but I knew better. He wanted me to keep my mouth shut, and I would. Not for the pricy car he brought me for my seventeenth birthday after he broke my wrist and I told my mother I had fallen going down the stairs. I kept his dirty little secret so my mother wouldn't be in pain.

My car was already on its way to Forks probably arriving there Tuesday, so it'd be ready when I began school on Wednesday morning. For that I was grateful, in a town where it's news if someone kisses someone goodnight on their third date, it would not be in my interest to be driven to school in a police cruiser. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mother's voice. "We better go."

My eyes flicked over to the clock that sat on the nightstand. It was almost nine. My plane was leaving in two hours. Keeping in mind that it was Phoenix and security wasn't light and my mother's long goodbye hug, I knew it was best if we left early. Nodding, I walked to the door right behind her. Taking a deep breath, I bent down, wincing in a little pain as the bruises on my back burned, and grabbed my duffle bag. It only contained my IPod, computer, and a few outfits to tide me over until my car got there and I could go shopping.

The car ride to the airport was wordless. I had never seen my mother so quiet and for that I felt a stab of guilt in the pit of my stomach. The airport wasn't far from my house, unfortunately. We got out in silence. I carried the bag with me trying to think of a way to strike up conversation but my mother did instead.

"Phil really wanted to be here. But he had practice." She told me quietly.

I nodded indifferently. I really didn't want him there so he could get the sweet satisfaction that he had won. I was leaving. Tears stung my eyes for the first time that day. Usually I had a better hold on my emotions. Between my mother's sadness, the guilt for causing it, and my anger towards Phil, I felt them pooling along the brims. If only I was stronger, then I wouldn't be forced from my home by a man who didn't belong there, who didn't deserve my mother's love. We walked the rest of the way to where she could walk no further in silence. I set my bag down and looked at her. Before I could blink, she threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her rubbing circles on her back. She pulled herself together best she could after a few minutes and pulled away from me. Her eyes were red and filled with sadness she didn't want me to see. I felt the guilt burning in my chest again and choked back tears that threatened to fall.

"Call me when you get there. And… call or text or email every day, so I know you're doing all right." She wrapped her arms around me again and stroked my back comfortingly. I cringed as her hand pressed against a bruise but nodded anyway. I had kept a calm façade this long. I wasn't going to crack only minutes before I could make a clean break. She inhaled sharply and pulled away. "Alright. You don't want to miss your flight."

I flashed a quickly fleeting smile and nodded. "I'll talk to you later, Mom."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but Christmas isn't that far away." I told her kissing her cheek before grabbing my bag. "Bye."

She waved as I turned and walked toward security. The feeling of defeat and weakness entered me. If only I had been stronger…


	2. So Lonely

EmPOV

Forks was the perfect town for 'people' like us. It rained constantly. It was cold. And the sun was practically a myth that made an appearance maybe six times a year. It was a nice, small, cozy town that bubbled with excitement of the latest gossip, which was something you must grow accustom too quickly if you hope to survive. We did get used to the small town's quirks quite quickly so we could know what to do to lay low out of public scrutiny. People talked about us, since we were different both physically and mentally. Our pale skin, golden eyes, etcetera. In the very beginning it was hard to deter people from engaging in unwanted flirting. By now, people just let us keep to ourselves, which was made us most comfortable. It was for the best that we didn't become close with anyone or create a relationship based on the web of lies that flowed from our mouth with little thought nowadays. It got lonely sometimes, especially for me. I was the only one within my family that didn't have a mate. Nobody to open up to. Nobody to just sit around with. Nobody to love on the level my siblings had the fortune of enjoying on a daily basis. I tried not to think about it. I tuned them out at night when their headboards bounced against the wall and looked the other way when they made out on the couch. It made the loneliness easier if I ignored the fact I really was the only one alone.

"Hello, Emmett." Esme, my 'mother,' greeted as I walked into the kitchen. She was filling a watering can in the sink so she could go work in her garden. I gave her a smile and sat down at the table. "Is something the matter?" Her concern made me sigh slightly. I didn't like to worry people. I just shrugged trying to come up with some excuse that wouldn't worry here. Unfortunately I was cut off by my 'brother.'

"He's lonely." Jasper, being the empathic pain in the ass he was, told her. Esme's golden eyes grew sad as I sent a threatening glare at Jasper. He smirked at me before leaving to room to join his wife, who was watching the news with Carlisle and Edward in the other room.

"Oh, Emmett." She said in her mothering tone she always used when one of us was upset. I sighed heavily rubbing the back of my neck. "Maybe you should give it another go. We could travel some, and…" I cut her off their.

"I'm fine. I promise. Besides, I'm over ninety years old. If there was someone, don't you think I would've found her by now?" Okay, that sounded bad. The goal was to make her feel less bad for me, not worse. She sighed and gave me a reproachful yet sympathetic look to tell me I was being unreasonable. I looked away silently calling for Edward to come save me. I heard him chuckle to himself from the other room, but he made no move to get off the couch.

"_I hate you." _I thought knowing he'd heard me. He laughed even louder this time. Rolling my eyes, I looked back at Esme. She still looked to be contemplating her options. "Mom…" I knew calling her that would soften her up some as always. "I really will be fine, I promise. I have to go get ready for school."

She sent me another sympathetic look but nodded none the less. I rose to my feet and walked out of the room. When I walked into the living room, Carlisle was on his feet packing his briefcase for work. It was almost five in the morning and he had to be leaving in ten minutes. I glared at Edward who still looked amused.

"_You're lucky I have to get ready to go, or I'd kill you."_ I thought before turning and walking out.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed as I walked up the stairs. My room was on the third floor since I wanted to be as far as possible from the happy couples while they did 'activities' at night. Though it didn't help as I would be able to hear even if I was a half a mile away. Pushing my door opened, I looked around to be sure neither Rose or Alice had been snooping through my stuff. Nothing was out of place, which pleased me since my 'sisters' had recently decided it was hilarious to change something small in my room just to see if it drove me insane, which it did. Two walls of my room was painted dark blue. One wall was covered completely by a huge black shelving unit filled with DVDs, video games, and music. The final wall was made of glass separated into different windows that overlooking the river that wasn't far behind the house. A black couch was positioned against the wall in front of the large, wide screen, hi-def plasma screen TV. My Xbox, Wii, Playstation 3, DVD player were placed on shelves below it. And a bed was put it as an afterthought against the furthest wall. The floors were wood, as they were in the rest of the house with a large white rug spread in the middle of the floor. On one of the lower shelves of the shelving unit was my huge, beloved stereo system. Along another shelf was my beloved collection of sports memorabilia including five signed baseballs, two football helmets signed by the entire teams, three signed jerseys, and an autographed hockey stick. All in protective cases.

I moved to the window and looked out. It was still dark from night, not that it would get all that much brighter during the day. Sighing, I pushed the window open. It was cold out, but I couldn't tell since my skin was just as cold. I quickly glanced at the clock before I jumped out of the window. I landed on the ground in an instant on the balls of my toes in a slight crouch. I was so used to it that I hardly felt the shock of hitting the ground at such a speed. I sprinted off at my natural speed into the woods. I moved so quickly that if there was, which there wasn't, any humans out, there wouldn't be indication I had even passed by except the slight breeze.

I could smell some deer not far off. No fun, but it would have to do for now. I had to be home and dressed in school appropriate clothes before six-thirty rolled around. Of course, I could almost make it out of state before six-thirty, but Alice always yelled at me if I held up them even for a millisecond… I'm not exaggerating. I ran until I was about ten feet away from the deer so I could stop and observe the conditions. There were three of them drinking out of a small stream. I purposely broke a twig to cause them to scatter. My family hated when I did that when I was with them. But deer were just so boring! I need some sort of a challenge even if it was as tiny as this one. As expected, the deer scattered in different directions. I waited a second before taking off after the largest, yet fastest male. It took less than two minutes for me to pounce. I almost wished the chase could have carried on longer, but I was thirsty. I sunk my teeth into the deer's neck before it even had a chance to buck at me though it wouldn't have hurt even if it had gotten a few shots in. It instantly became paralyzed before I broke its neck. No need for it to suffer. I sunk my teeth in another spot and sucked. I had hardly finished when another deer crossed my line of vision, and I was off again.


	3. Scars And Secrets

BPOV

My father was waiting for me by baggage claim in the Port Angeles airport. I smiled at him as he hugged my tightly. I couldn't help but cringe in pain. The wounds from the last time hadn't yet healed enough for me to completely endure much physical contact without getting a complaint from my body.

"Hey, Dad." I said as I casually pulled back.

"How are you, Bells?"

"I'm okay." I forced a smile that easily fooled him. I used to be a terrible liar, but living with Phil managed to change that.

"Let's get you settled back at home." He took my duffle bag and led me back towards his car. Charlie was the police chief of this little town and loved every minute of it. Often times, he drove around in his cruiser just in case he had the chance to get in on a little action even though he had a perfectly good Dodge pick-up truck. But since he knew I had a specific hatred for driving around in the cruiser like a criminal or something, he brought the truck. He carefully set my bag in the floor of the backseat of the cab as I sunk into the passenger seat.

The drive back was quiet since neither of us felt the need to fill the time with unnecessary chatter. We spoke every now and then about school, but beyond that we listened to music and didn't speak. After an hour of driving exactly at the speed limit, which annoyed me, we pulled up in front of his house that looked exactly the same as the last time I was here. It was a small two story house with two bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and that's about it. It was different from my home in Phoenix in so many ways. Phil liked expensive things and made sure people knew he had money, so we had a large house with many unnecessary rooms and four cars for three drivers. He had filled the house with all the high-end amenities and told me only to shop at high-end stores. Now, I was used to it. My expensive car, my huge wardrobe, and my many materialist things. While I enjoyed them often, they never gave me the happiness they gave Phil. Now I stared at the house and smiled. It was cozy and cute. I had grown up there, but never really realized how much it felt like home. A place where I didn't have to be afraid.

My father noticed my smile and gave me a soft one. "It's not exactly what you had in Phoenix, but it's home." He told me.

"It is home." I replied truthfully before climbing out of the cab. Charlie followed and took my bag out of the back.

"Is the rest of your things coming soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is in my car that was appropriate for Forks' weather, which isn't much. I figure tomorrow I could go to Seattle and shop some." I had been surprised when Phil didn't tell me he was cutting me off from his money, probably not to throw any suspicion on himself from my mother or he forgot I even had a credit card. If I wasn't broke on my own, I would cut myself off just to associate one less thing with Phil and all the trouble he had caused. But I didn't save money because I figured I didn't have the need, I wasn't planning on leaving. And I didn't have the heart to ask Charlie for money in any amount.

"That sounds nice." He said as he unlocked the door. I nodded and followed him in. The inside of the house was homey and unchanged. I sighed contently and looked around feeling more comfortable in my surroundings than I have in a long time. I walked towards the kitchen where it became painfully evident that Charlie had not gotten over my mother. The bright yellow cabinets proved this further. They stuck out against the pale, white walls. Maybe I would paint some later if it was okay with Charlie. I didn't think about it for too long as I walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to go put my things away." I told my dad as I climbed the steps to my room. The walls were the same light shade of blue as they had been since I was born. The crib had been removed and replaced with a queen-sized bed. A white desk had been placed on the wall opposite the door. Beyond that, there was nothing new in the room. I smiled to myself at the familiarity of it all and plopped down on my bed. I set the bag beside me, opened it, and began rummaging through. I took my laptop that was rested on top, out and set it on the desk. I quickly unpacked the little clothes I had and hung them in the closet. They were all designer names for the most part. In the beginning, I hated it. Now, I just wore them like it was nothing. I'm not one to be materialistic. The clothes had just been brought under Phil's order.

The thought sent a surge of rage through my veins. Why was I still complying with Phil's rules? He couldn't hurt me here. He couldn't order me around. Sighing, I pushed the thought out of my head and slipped off my hoodie exposing my black, lace tank top. I walked over to the mirror. With my back facing it, I glanced over my shoulder. There plain as day were the black and blue bruises Phil had given me just the night before I left. I cringed at the sight and turned lifting my shirt. There were a few lighter bruises here and there and some that had turned yellow. Soon the only evidence of the whole ordeal would be my memories and the two scars that I had received within a week of each other about six weeks ago. Both were still pink. One on my arm about three inches long. One running from my shoulder five or six inches down my back. Phil had been drunk both times that happened. My mother was away visiting some friends in California for two weeks. A few hours after it had happened, he called his sports trainer manager over to give me stitches. I can't remember exactly how they actually got there since I blacked out soon after I felt the pain.

"Bella." I jumped at the sound of his voice as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on, I'm… changing." I hurriedly said as I practically ran into the closet almost tripping along the way.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to eat or eat in?"

I grabbed a dark blue sweater off its hanger and threw it one over the tank top. Then I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and pulled them on as well before hurrying back out into the main room. I pulled the door open, and he gave me a small smile. "Either." I shrugged and walked back into my room. He followed.

"Well, I was thinking we could order pizza. The game is on tonight, and…"

I cut him off. "Sounds great, Dad. That way I can get settled too."

He smiled almost proud he came up with a good plan. "Good. What do you want?"

"Pepperoni would be great."

"Okay. I'll go call it in."

I nodded and smiled until he left before sighing deeply. "What am I going to do now?"

--

EmPOV

Humans are so annoying! All they did today is blabber on about the police chief's daughter come to live here in Forks. She's like a celebrity around here. Supposedly, she got in earlier today and was starting here at Forks high the day after tomorrow. People couldn't wait. They talked nonstop about her. Speculating what she looks like. Wondering what her personality is. It was so annoying! Usually it's remotely interesting to listen to them talk and get an idea of what their thoughts were from Edward. But today, I blocked out their murmurings at lunch.

Finally at the end of the day, I met Edward at him Volvo. Humph, who said he always had to drive? Sure his car was kind of fast, but compared to my baby his Volvo was nothing. But we just had to drive his car. As if it blended in with the rusty, dented cars any better than my jeep would. Sure my jeep was about three feet off the ground and roared as loud as a monster truck, but still!

Edward shook his head at my thoughts causing me to stick out my tongue as I reached him and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice walked up only moments later. Alice was bursting with excitement so much that it looked like Jasper would go insane.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked.

"I had a vision." She beamed at us and looked to be holding back a loud scream. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. I glanced at Edward who looked to be concentrating on her thoughts.

"She's counting." He sighed.

"That's because it's a secret!" Alice was practically bursting with happiness.

"Calm down, Alice." Jasper said grabbing her arm.

She took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Kissing his cheek, she climbed into the car leaving us confused.

"So?" I asked. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you!" She giggled getting hyper again.

"Alice." Jasper said in a calming tone causing her to calm down quickly.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"Because… I just can't." She exasperated.

Sighing, I turned my eyes out of the window. It had to be something good or she wouldn't be keeping it a secret. I forced the thoughts out of my head trying not to think about it. But it was hard not to notice Alice's not so inconspicuous sideways glance at me. I looked over at her, but she whipped her head away. I have a feeling this secret vision has something to do with me.


	4. Acts Of Rebellion

BPVO

The next day I awoke to the smell of eggs floating up the steps. It was Tuesday, and I was driving to Seattle to rebuild some type of wardrobe. I liked shopping, so I had a feeling today would go well. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower then returned to my room. I managed to get to my closet without looking at my body I wrapped my hair in the towel and flipped it back so it was out of the way. Then I began getting dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweater. I grabbed a pair of black ballet-toed flats and went downstairs careful not to trip.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Morning, Bells. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay."

"I made eggs, if you'd like some."

I nodded and sat down with a plate of food. We ate in silence until he announce he'd have to get going to the station. I finished and went back upstairs. After brushing my teeth, I fixed my hair leaving it to hang down my back. I went back to my room and grabbed my rarely used shiny silver purse and dropped my phone, IPod, and wallet into it. I looked in the mirror. "As good as it's going to get." I murmured before walking downstairs. I located the keys to my father's truck, pulled on my very necessary black raincoat, and went outside. I nearly stumbled into a puddle as I approached the truck, but thankfully avoided it. I got into the truck and started it up instantly thankful for the heating system that was quickly heating up. I sat in the driveway until I found a good radio station then headed off down the road. I vaguely knew how to get to Seattle, but I had a map and road signs to follow, so I was confident I'd be okay.

Four hours later, I pulled into the mall parking lot. It wasn't raining nearly as hard here, but it was still drizzling. I parked and cautiously walked toward the mall entrance. I located a mall map not far from the entrance. I tried to remember where the stores I wanted were at then set off to find them. I went to many stores over the next five hours before I finally decided I was finished. I had ten bags of various sizes hanging on my arms as I left the mall for a final time. I had made a small dent in Phil's checking account, and I was slightly proud of myself for it. I added the ten bags to the six that already sat in the floor of the backseat and got in the driver's side.

I decided to drive around downtown Seattle to find a place to eat. I parked along a long strip of stores and decided to walk around some since it wasn't raining for once. I had been walking for a few minutes when something across the street caught my eye. Neon lights that advertised piercing and tattoo services. I stared at the signs for a few moments. I never really saw the appeal in tattoos. I wanted my ears pierced, but Phil prohibited any stepdaughter of his from having any body piercings, tattoos, or 'flashy' clothes. He didn't want a 'slut' living in the same house as he was.

I looked down at my clothes. No exposed skin. No piercings. No tattoos. I had the same thought I had yesterday. Why the hell was I abiding by his rules? Why was I giving him the satisfaction?

Before I could really have any coherent thought I was walking across the street to the store. I would start here and now. Phil could not control me now. The guy looked up as I walked in.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi."

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I want my ears pierced a few times and a tattoo."

"Then I can help you." He smiled. I smiled back as a feeling of liberation run through me. He plopped a book down in front of me. "Here are some samples. Unless you already have something in mind."

I shook my head and began looking through the book. On the fifth page, one caught my eye. I studied it for a second before smiling at the black and red rose. The red was very faint against the thick black lines.

"This one." I said determinedly.

"Okay." He nodded. "I can do that. Where do you want it? Or do you want your ears done first?"

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Okay, well, let's go with the tattoo first." He said. "Here you have to sign this." He removed a form and I signed it. "Where do you want it?"

I thought for a second. "My left shoulder." I told him.

"Sure thing. You'll need to change into this." He held up a paper shirt with an open back like they give you at the doctors. I went to the bathroom and changed then returned. "Come lay down here on your stomach, I'll get ready." I nodded and did as I was told. He returned after a moment and removed a needle from the sterile packaging. He opened the back of my shirt. I was still wearing a bra. "What happened?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Huh?"

He sent me and 'you seriously don't know what I'm talking about?' look. I shivered at the memory. "Car accident." I lied.

"Okay, close your eyes, relax, and take a deep breath."

I did as I was told and repeated a couple of times until I was as calm as possible. I knew it would hurt. Then I felt the sting of the needle. I didn't concentrate on it. I had felt worse pain than that. After nearly forty-five minutes, he sighed contently. "Want to see it?" He asked.

"Yes, please." He helped me up. I winced at the stinging.

"Yeah, it'll hurt for a little while." He led me to a mirror and looked over my shoulder to look at it.

I smiled when I saw it. It was perfect. Not too big, tasteful, yet Phil would detest it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He left for a second and got me a bandage. "Here you go." He carefully put it over my tattoo. "It'll be irritated for awhile, but it'll be okay in a few days. Keep the bandage on tonight. Tomorrow it should be okay."

"Okay."

"Have a seat again and we'll do your ears." I nodded and did as I instructed. "So what do you want?"

"Three here, on both sides of course." I squeezed my earlobe. "One here." I pointed to my upper cartilage. "And one here." I moved halfway down my ear.

"Going all out are we?" He chuckled. I smiled at him. "Who are you trying to piss off?"

"My stepdad." I answered. He chuckled.

"Why don't you pick out your earrings? You'll need to keep the lower ones in for six weeks, and the upper ones have to stay in for twelve weeks."

"Alright, it'll sting some but it'll pass quickly." I nodded. "Okay, deep breath."

I felt the sting of the needle going through my ear five times on one ear. Then he moved to the other side and put the needles in three times. I let out a deep breath then smiled.

"Thanks." I beamed at him and looked in the mirror. My ears were bright red and three different sized silver ball earrings were sticking out of my earlobes. In the two cartilage piercings had thin black hoops through them.

"No problem."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Um, two hundred."

I paid him, thanked him once again, and left. I felt a little happier even though my ears and tattoo were stinging like crazy. _"Maybe this would help me get past this." _I thought as I set out to find some food.

--

EmPOV

Another day, more gossip. Another night, more sex. Ugh, monotony was killing me! I rolled over to see the clock. It was almost six o'clock. We had to be leaving soon, and the noise was finally ending in the rooms below me. Sighing, I stood up and pulled my shirt off. I had already taken a shower, so I went to my closet. I pulled out a blue and white vertical stripped button down shirt and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. I kicked off the pair of sweats I had been wearing earlier in the night and changed into my new clothes without tucking my shirt in. It was more casual that way. I could hear Alice babbling on about something two floors downstairs as I put on my shoes. Throwing my book bag over one of my shoulders, I ran down the two flights of stairs at vampire speed.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the living room where Alice and Jasper was sitting.

"It's Wednesday!" Alice squealed.

"Okay…" I wasn't sure of the significance of this particular Wednesday.

"The new girl is coming." She bounced up and down in her seat. That's it? She's so excited because a new student was coming to school?

"I think the whole living in a small town thing is getting to your head, Alice." I rolled my eyes. "Are we going?"

"Right now." Rosalie announced as she and Edward ran down the stairs. I didn't wait for them to head outside and waited for Edward to get his car out. In an instant, the car was in front of me and Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were getting in. I slid into the back since Rosalie always complained when I didn't let her sit up front. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Edward looked at me in the review mirror. I rolled my eyes mostly at my stupidity. How could I forget he could read minds?

Sighing, I began singing the alphabet in my head. He shot me another look as we pulled into the school parking lot. I stuck my tongue out at him before getting out of the car. Alice started talking at a million miles a minute about today being Wednesday. So what if the school got a new student? This isn't breaking news! Sure she's the first new student in awhile, but why would Alice even care? We don't even hang out with humans. I ignored her as much as possible and began walking in the opposite direction with Jasper. We both had physics as our first class.

"You okay, Emmett?" He asked me. I was hardly able to suppress a groan but rolled my eyes.

"Do you feel my annoyance?" I asked rhetorically. He laughed then straightened up and looked at me more seriously. Why did they decide to start bothering me about all this crap now? Sure, I've maybe been acting a little out of character lately, but can they blame me when they insist on screwing each other very loudly every night. I got lost in my thoughts and forgot about Jasper entirely until his voice came again.

"You haven't been yourself lately."

I chuckled despite the solemn thoughts going through my head even though it wouldn't fool him. "I'm perfectly fine." I promised and walked into class ignoring his unbelieving look.

--

BPVO

I stepped out of the shower and fought back a shiver. I really wanted to get back under the warm water, but I had to get ready for my first day of school. Sighing, I walked to the mirror and whipped the fog away with my forearm. I stared at the person who looked back at me. It was like I hardly knew her anymore. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with ghost she wasn't ready to unleash. Her scars were deeper than the cuts that created them. Scars that blemished her soul that had been perfect and innocent only years before. I shook my head to rid it of such thoughts. I turned and walked back into my bedroom and straight for my closet. I averted my eyes from the mirror that hung on my closet door and looked through my clothes. I grabbed a dark purple v-neck shirt that had sleeves that stopped just below my elbow, a black lacy camisole for underneath, and a pair of jeans. I changed quickly and put on my favorite black ballet-toed flats then returned to the bathroom. I blow-dried my hair dry leaving it wavy down my back and began applying makeup. I put on a little eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara.

"I'm leaving, Bells." Charlie called from downstairs.

"Bye. Have a good day."

"Can you find the school alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you tonight. Try to have some fun at school."

"Like that will happen." I mumbled under my breath as he left. Sighing, I went downstairs carefully so I wouldn't fall. It was time to leave so I grabbed a breakfast bar and my raincoat then went outside. My baby was sitting in the driveway. I wasn't one for flashy materialistic things. But this car was my baby even if it was a bribe from Phil. Charlie warned me that a dark blue 2007 Porsche Boxster convertible would stick out like a sore thumb in Forks, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to give up my car to adopt the ways of this small town. I managed to get to the car and get in the driver's side without falling on my face. It must be a good omen that I've only fallen once this morning. Maybe today will be a good day.

I back out of my spot in the driveway and headed off towards the highway. I only went ten over the speed limit this morning since I wasn't sure where the police were hidden. I like to drive fast. I had to; Phil always went off when I was late for anything, so I always tried to be early.

The student parking lot was just what I imagined in a town like this. It was filled with hand-me-down, old cars. Most of which were rusted and/or dented. There was only one car, other than mine, that did stick out: a silver Volvo. I pulled into one of the few empty spaces and turned off the car. There were quite a few people already gawking at my car. I expected the attention. I didn't like it though. Sighing, I opened the door and grabbed my bag. I shut and locked the door trying my best to ignore the stares. Unfortunately I felt a blush working up my cheek anyway that only intensified when I stumbled over the curb and almost fell flat on my face. Almost. I thankfully regained balance and didn't fall. I hurried to the office with my head low.

A burst of warmth came at me as I opened the door to the office. All the secretaries and students in the room looked up as cold air rushed in. I quickly shut the door and waited my turn. The student who was talking to the secretary finished, smiled at her then me, and walked out. I walked up to the counter and gave Mrs. Cope, as it said on her badge, the best smile I could muster up despite my nervousness.

"How can I help you, dear?" She asked with a kind-hearted smile.

"I'm Bella Swan." I didn't want people getting the idea that my name was Isabella. I hated when people called me that. She beamed at me when she heard my last name. Great.

"Oh, Chief Swan's daughter!" She cheered happily. "I am so glad you are here. We all are."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly feeling a blush on my face.

"Here is your schedule and a map just in case. And you have to get this slip signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." She was still beaming at me. I nodded, thanked her, took my papers, and left. Glancing at my schedule I tried to remember the order of my classes. English. Algebra. Chemistry. History. Lunch. Spanish. Gym. I sighed and headed off to class. I tripped on the way and much to my dismay I heard a few chuckles. Maybe I spoke too soon when I said that today would be a good day. I scrambled to my feet and hurried towards the building.

The room was warm compared to the freezing air outside. Most of the students were already in their seats and some people were filing in behind me. I walked as quickly as I could without falling to the teacher's desk. He looked up at me and did a double take.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm new."

"Swan. Oh yes, Isabella…"

"Bella." I corrected quickly.

"Um, here's your book." I sighed at the thick book but took it anyway. "And have a seat wherever is open."

I nodded and turned. Most everyone was staring at me and whispering about me. I felt the blood run to my cheeks as I looked around for a seat. There was only one open seat beside a blonde spiky-haired dude.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton." He chirped as soon as I sat down.

"Bella." I replied.

"How do you like Forks? Where are you from? Phoenix, right?" The teacher, thankfully, cut him off.


	5. Desk Buddies

EmPOV

Nobody could stop talking about the new girl. According to Edward, all the guys were falling over themselves for her in their minds. But none of us actually had a class with her, and it was already lunch. I walked into the cafeteria with Jasper and Alice. Alice was still doing her happy dance for whatever reason to the point she almost skipped to the lunch line to get out "props."

"Why is she so happy?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know, but it's giving me a headache standing between you two. She's overly happy. And you're uncharacteristically unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy." I snapped at him.

"Now, you're angry." He stated matter-a-factly.

I rolled my eyes and got my lunch in silence. We walked over to our usual table where Edward and Rosalie were already sitting. Rose was leaning against him, and his arms were draped around her. His face was buried in her hair.

"Ugh, break it up. Some people would like to enjoy their lunch." I groaned and sat down across from them.

"You don't eat, idiot." Edward snapped yet slightly amused.

"Whatever." I mumbled and began looking around. After a few minutes, the door opened and cold air rushed it. It didn't bother me since my body temperature was the same temperature or colder, but some humans shuttered. Angela Webber walked in followed by some other girl. I felt my eyes widen in the slightest when my eyes fell on her. She had long brown wavy hair that fell to just above her waist. Her skin was only a few shades darker than mine. Her curves were in exactly the right places. Her head was low, so I couldn't see her face from where I sat. She and Angela were talking in low murmurs as they walked to the line. I watched her the whole way.

"_God, she's beautiful." _I thought.

Edward let out a low, warning hiss causing Rose, Jasper, and Alice to look at us curiously.

"_Shut up, Edward." _

"Emmett." He warned.

"_If you don't like what I'm thinking then stay out of my head."_

"I would if I could."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my head back towards the new girl. She was already back at the table with an apple, soda, and sandwich and sitting between Angela and Mike. Mike was already talking at her, but she looked like she could care less about what he had to say. After a few minutes, she began looking around the area. Her eyes moved to my table and locked with mine after a second. If I had a heartbeat, it would have skyrocketed. She really was beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown color yet they were full of sadness and uncertainty. Her lips were a soft pink color not covered with thick unneeded lipstick. Her features were gentle and soft. I couldn't fight the small smile that worked its way onto my face. Her soft, amazing lips curling up just slightly at the edges and for whatever reason her blush seemed to darken slightly. It was adorable.

Edward growled at my thoughts, but this time I didn't look at him. But when Newton started shaking her arm trying to get her attention, she looked away. I had to fight the urge to punch Newton in that moment.

"Emmett." Edward growled again.

"Damn, Edward, lay off." I snapped at him.

"What's going on, Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." I growled at her then glared at Edward.

"Edward?" Rose asked him.

I continued to glare at him as he glared at me for a full minute before he answered. "Nothing."

--

BPOV

I met Angela Webber in Chemistry. She was sweet and shy yet extremely nice. We walked towards the lunch room talking about Phoenix.

"So the weather's a big difference?"

I nodded. "Huge difference. We never had rain there."

"It never stops raining here!" She giggled looking up at the sky. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Wet and cold. Two things I hate." I said.

"Do you want to sit with us?" She asked as I opened the door to the cafeteria, and she walked in.

"Sure." I murmured. My eyes fell to the ground when I felt everyone's eyes on me. She led me to the line, and we got our food. When we walked back to the table, I recognized a few people including Mike and some people whose names I couldn't remember. Angela sat down leaving a seat between her and Mike so she could be beside a guy that she seemed to like a lot from what I could tell.

"So, Bella, how were your first few classes?" Mike asked.

"Good."

"That's good. So you're from Phoenix?"

"Yeah."

"Forks are really different, huh?"

"More than you know."

"Well, actually, I'm from sunny California. So I understand. My parents dragged me here three years ago because my dad got a new job in Port Angeles. But since my mom thought Forks was 'safer' we brought a house here instead of there. But, yeah, I understand what you mean. In the beginning…" He continued to talk on and on about California, but I lost interest quickly and decided to start looking around. There were normal the normal groups of Goths, skaters, geeks, popular kids, etcetera. My eyes moved to the table next to the windows that lined one wall. There weren't any other people with them, just five people… beautiful people. Two girls. Three guys. They were different yet so similar. They all had pale skin. They were all isolated from anyone other than the people they sat with. They were all looking in different directions away from each other. One girl had black hair that was cut short and gelled into spikes, who bounced around happily. She was leaning against a blonde curly-haired guy who looked pained as he cradled his head, like he had a headache. Across from them was another couple. The guy bronze hair that was messy yet perfect, who looked serious and slightly mad. The girl had perfect blonde hair and the type of body that made every girl lose their self-esteem just by being in the same room with her. She was looking up at her boyfriend concerned.

My eyes swept over them before locking with a pair of golden eyes. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment to be caught staring but I couldn't move my eyes away. I was vaguely aware that Mike was calling my name, but I hardly heard him. I just stared at this guy across the cafeteria. His stylishly messy curly black hair fell perfectly onto his pale forehead. His eyes were the color of liquid gold, the oddest eye color I'd ever seen. He was had a large, muscular frame. His blue t-shirt pulled tightly across his very well toned chest almost verifying my belief he was a weightlifter. His arms were thick with muscle, yet he didn't look those bodybuilders who went a little too far with steroid use. His eyes were filled with happiness as small grin stretched across his defined features. I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I matched his small smile. I felt someone eagerly shake my arm. Irritation ran through me as I reluctantly took over at Mike, who began blubbering on like an idiot.

After a few moments, I couldn't stop myself from glancing back at hot guy across the cafeteria. He was looking at the people he sat with. Annoyance and anger was written all over his gorgeous features. He was glaring at the bronze haired guy who looked equally annoyed, but also a little smug. I sighed and looked at Angela, who was watching me with a raised eyebrow. I looked away quickly at the different things that hung on the walls.

The bell rang after only a few seconds. I got out of my seat and threw away my trash as quickly as I could without falling flat on my face. I had Spanish next class, which wasn't far. I reached the building well before the bell was scheduled to ring. I went to the teacher's desk quickly glancing around. Other than one other student who was distributing papers to the class, the class was empty. The teacher greeted me happily and signed my slip before leaving to retrieve me a new book. Just as she was about to walk out, she patted a desk in the back, middle of the room loudly.

"You may sit here, next to Emmett Cullen." She told me. I nodded, and took the spot in the back of the room. Students started filling in. Their conversations fell to a low whisper when they noticed me already working on the worksheet on our desks. I was finished before the bell rang, since I had done practically the same worksheet back in Phoenix. I glanced around at the curious faces as the teacher dropped my book onto my desk with a quick 'here you go' before returning to the front of the class. I returned my eyes to my already completed work pretending to think about it. After a moment, I felt someone stand over me.

"I see I finally got a desk buddy." Someone said amused. I glanced up as they flopped down in the chair beside me. I physically froze when I saw the guy from lunch… Emmett Cullen. He wore a huge goofy grin. "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen." When I didn't answer, his grin only got bigger. "Are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?"

I snapped out of my daze and blushed fiercely. "Bella." I managed to get out as our eyes locked again. His goofy grin shrank to a casual smirk as he stuck out his hand. It took me a second to even notice it, and slipped my smaller hand into his large, strong hand. His hand was freezing, but that wasn't what caught me off guard. The jolt of something I can't explain ran up my arm and down my spine so much so I had to suppress a shiver. But I didn't withdraw my hand even after we shook. He was staring at me with a bit of shock in his eyes. I wondered if he felt it too. My hand stayed in his for an immeasurable amount of time until the teacher called us to attention. I snapped back to reality and pulled my hand away. My cheeks went bright red as I looked away. I heard him chuckle lightly. I sighed and shut my eyes willing my embarrassment to disappear.

Fifteen minutes into the class, the teacher told us to break off into pairs and check the answers we got on the worksheet I had finished before class even began with one another. I hesitantly turned towards Emmett. He was grinning at me, and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was like a big, lovable teddy bear. I just wanted to hug him… wait! What?

--

EmPOV

I was happy to say the least when I saw the new girl, Bella, in my Spanish class. I walked up and stood beside the empty desk to her right. She was staring at an already completed worksheet avoiding attention from what it looked like. Her cheeks were light pink in embarrassment. Her hair escaped from behind her ear and fell against her face. Subconsciously, she reached up and pushed it away. She was so beautiful.

"I see I finally got a desk buddy." I said trying to sound like my normal self. I felt nervous though, which caught me off guard. I don't think she could tell, though. She glanced up at me as I sat down beside her dropping my bag on the floor. She looked like she had fallen into a daze. I felt a huge smile pull at my lips. "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen." The words hardly seemed to faze her, and she remained in her daze. "Are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?"

She blinked a couple times as her eyes came back to life. Her cheeks instantly flushed an amazing shade of red. "Bella." She finally answered as our eyes met.

Before I could stop myself, I stuck out my hand replacing my huge grin with a more casual one. I just wanted to feel her warm, soft skin against mine, was that so bad? Okay maybe under these circumstances with me being who… or what I am and her being what she is, it is. She noticed it after a second and slipped her tiny hand into mine. I clasped my fingers around it well aware of both the warmth radiating off her skin and the electric shock that ran up my hand as soon as our skin touched. I stared slightly amazed at our hands before meeting her eyes again. She looked surprised. Had she felt it too? I probably should have dropped her hand by now, but it just felt so… right within mine. I couldn't bring myself to let go; besides she wasn't making any move to remove it either. Then for the second time that day another person forced us to look away. Mrs. Wheeler called for the class's attention. She snapped out of it as her cheeks grew the bright rosy color I was quickly growing to love. Our hands pulled apart, and she quickly looked away. I couldn't suppress a small laugh. She was just so damn adorable.

When the bell rang, I felt myself longing to stay with her longer. So I didn't rush out like usual. I slowly put my books away in my book bag, pushed my chair in, and shrugged on my book bag.

"See you later, Bella." I said.

A look of hope, I think, though I'm not Jasper so I could be misinterpreting it, flickered in her eyes as she nodded casually. "Bye, Emmett." After a brief smile, she left.


	6. The Deadline

BPOV

Gym had been boring, but I thankfully didn't have to change into my uniform and participate. I found myself sitting on the bleachers thinking of Emmett. I don't know why, but I couldn't shake him from my thoughts no matter how hard I tired. After the teacher dismissed us, I went towards the parking lot as everyone else went to the locker rooms. I headed to the office to quickly return my slip, but it ended up taking ten minutes because Mrs. Cope was busy arguing with a UPS guy, who apparently messed up the school's order of something. She finally sighed and nodded at him before turning her attention to me.

"I'm sorry, dear. How was your first day?"

"It was okay."

"Oh, good!" She smiled and took my slip before sending me on my way. I headed back to the student lot to find it less filled than before school but nowhere near empty. As I looked around the lot, I noticed a large group of people crowded around my car. I groaned internally and contemplated walking back into the school until they dispersed. But I needed to go to the store, make dinner, and start my homework before Charlie got home. Sighing, I held my head a little higher and walked over.

"Excuse me." I said loudly. Some people glanced at me while some other car enthusiast continued to talk. "Excuse me!" I repeated louder. This time everyone looked at me. "I… I, um, have to go home. So could you move?"

"This is your car?" Mike said dumbfound. I wondered if I should be insulted by his surprise.

"Yes." I said and unlocked to prove it to him. People still lingered talking about the car as I popped the trunk and put my bag in the back. "Really, I need to back out, and I don't want to hit anyone, so will you please move?" They finally took the hint and walked away. All but two people.

--

EmPOV

I smirked as Bella grumbled to herself as people walked away. She should be used to it. Hot girl with a hot car was usually cause for lots of gawking. But she didn't seem to like the attention. She looked up to make sure that all the vultures left, when her eyes locked with mine. She smiled at me, which I returned unable to help myself even if I didn't want to.

"Nice car, Bella." I said casually.

"Nice car?" Rose said looking at me like I was crazy. "This is an amazing car. It's a Porsche Boxster, right? 2007?"

Bella seemed surprised by my sister's enthusiasm in the car. Rose didn't look like the kind of girl… vampire to be into cars, but she certainly loved them. She begged us on many occasions to play with our cars. Usually, she got Edward and Alice to crack with a little pouting then Jasper and I were practically forced into it. She did amazing work, not that I would tell her because then she'd take it as an open invitation to tamper with my jeep's engine all the time. "Yeah." Bella nodded smiling at her car then back at us. Rose began circling the car looking at everything. Bella shot me a curious look.

"Ah, Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie. Rose this is Bella."

"Hi." Rose said without looking away from the car.

"Hi."

"Sorry, she's really into cars."

"I can tell." Bella giggled. I loved that sound so much. I could get used to hearing it.

"Emmett, Rose?" Edward's voice came.

"Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward." I introduced when he walked up beside me.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Edward."

"Babe, look at this car." Rose gushed. "I want one."

"_Get your crazy wife away from Bella's car. I'm sure Bella is freaking out right now having some strange chick practically throwing herself at the car." _I thought. Edward growled too low for Bella to hear at me.

"Does it drive well, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Fantastically. You can test drive it one day maybe." Bella offered. Rose squealed happily. I knew my Bella would be able to win over the ice princess in one meeting…. Wait my Bella?

Edward growled again glaring intensely at me. I'm not sure if it was 'ice princess' or the 'my Bella' thought. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella with a big grin on my face.

"Hi, guys!" Alice's overly happy voice came as she and Jasper walked up. "Oh you must be Bella!" She squealed. Great she's going to scare her off. Just what I need.

"Yeah." Bella smiled at her, but I could tell she was getting overwhelmed by everyone.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Emmett's sister. And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at both of them. Her cell phone began ring. "Sorry." She took it out and rolled her eyes. "Hi, Mom." She paused and rolled her eyes again. "No, I just got out of school not long ago. I was going to call you as soon as I got home… No I don't hate it here… Mom, don't be like that. You have Phil. He's going to Jacksonville soon. You guys will have a great time…. Mom! Fine. I'll call you when I get home. You're being completely irrational… Okay. Bye!" She sighed and tapped the screen to end the call. I looked at her curiously, as I'm sure the rest of my family was. "Sorry." She shifted around a little now obviously distracted by something. Then her phone began ringing again. Letting out an irritated sigh, she looked at the phone as shock washed over her face. "I have to go." She told us and got in the car so fast. She turned on the car and tossed her still ringing phone into the passenger seat. With one last wave to the five of us, she backed out and sped out of the nearly empty parking lot.

"I wonder what that's about." Alice said perplexed.

"She was really upset over that last call that she didn't answer. And was annoyed at the one with her mother." Jasper told us. I looked at Edward.

"I don't know. I couldn't read her mind the entire time."

"What?" We all said at the same time.

"I don't know why. I didn't hear anything when I tried."

"Like a shield?" Jasper asked. We had heard about 'shields' from Carlisle. It was a vampire thing where certain vampires could block other vampires' powers. It was rare. But a human who could 'shield.' Impossible!

"She's human." I said.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and see if he has any ideas."

--

BPOV

I was shocked that Emmett's sister knew so much about cars. She didn't look like a car enthusiast. She looked more like someone that modeled at a car enthusiast convention. After a few minutes, the bronze-haired guy Emmett had been sitting with at lunch walked up.

"Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward."

"Hello, Bella." He had a smooth voice and was pretty good looking, but nothing like Emmett. God, I sound like a hormonal, love-struck teenager.

"Hi, Edward." I gave him a brief smile.

"Babe, look at this car." Rosalie said. "I want one."

I saw Edward glare at Emmet for no apparent reason, but I didn't ask why. "Does it drive well, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Fantastically. You can test drive it one day maybe." I offered. Rose squealed happily. It seemed easy enough to win her over. I glanced over at Emmett, who was smiling and looking satisfied by his sister's reaction. He was so beautiful in an amazing god-like way. My train of thought was cut off by the short pixie-like girl who was sitting with Emmett at lunch as well.

"Hey guys!" She greeted happily. "Oh! You must be Bella." Her voice was musical, high-pitched, and very happy.

"Yeah." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I had just been thinking about how amazingly hot Emmett was, and now I was meeting his brothers and sisters. And I couldn't even stop thinking about him long enough to come up with something better to say than 'yeah.' Damn, this was embarrassing.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Emmett's sister. And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

"It's nice to meet you." I managed to smile at them. Before conversation could go any further my phone rang. I took my phone out and looked at the screen to see my mother's number. "Sorry." I told them and answered it rolling my eyes. "Hi, Mom."

"Bella! I was worried. You haven't called today. Is there something the matter?"

"No, I just got out of school not long ago. I was going to call you as soon as I got home."

"Oh, well, how was school? You hate it there, don't you? You can come home!"

"No I don't hate it here."

She was quiet for a second. "Oh, well, I was just hoping you had changed you mind. We miss you, Bells. It isn't the same around here without you."

"Mom, don't be like that. You have Phil. He's going to Jacksonville soon. You guys will have a great time."

"You could come with us! Like a family vacation."

"Mom!"

"Just think about it, Bella."

"Fine. I'll call you when I get home."

"I just want you to be happy, and there's no way to be happy in Forks. I've tried."

"You're being completely irrational."

"Just remember to call me."

"Okay. Bye!" I hung up quickly before she could protest. She didn't get it. I didn't want Phil to be a part of my family. I've never wanted him to be a part of our family. My mom and I were doing just fine until he came along. But he made my mother happy, and for that I've spent the last two years of my life suffering. I had finally made a semi-clean break, and I wasn't about to go back. Not now. "Sorry." I finally sighed breaking out of my trance long enough to see Emmett's and his family's curious stares. My phone began ringing again. I looked at the name. 'Phil.' I froze when I saw who it was. "I have to go." I told them quickly and rushed to get in my car tossing my phone in the passenger seat as I buckled up and turned the car on. They all looked confused as I sped out of the parking lot completely ignoring my oath to keep my speed relatively slow until I found out where the police like to hide. I sped home forgetting all about the store figuring I'd call for pizza again or find something around the house. I swung my car into the driveway and slammed on the break to stop the car in my spot. I threw the door open grabbing my phone and bag. I stumbled, falling once in the yard and once on the stairs up the porch. I scrambled to unlock the door and swung it open. I could feel myself finally start to hyperventilate as soon as my phone began ringing again. "I can't let him get me scared." I chanted to myself and looked at my phone.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"BELLA!" He yelled into the phone. "I called you twice already!"

"I didn't hear the phone." I lied.

"Get your skinny white ass back here, NOW."

"What? You wanted me to leave."

"Yes, but your mother is miserable. God knows why, you worthless piece of trash." He snarled. I felt tears pulling in my eyes.

"I'm not coming back." I struggled to keep my voice even, but fear showed through. He laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, you will."

"No, Phil, I'm not. Mom will be fine."

"Get your ass back here!" He yelled. "Or I'll come get you myself."

I shuddered in fear. "I'll tell Charlie what you did."

"Like I'm afraid of Charlie. Ha!" He laughed bitterly.

"Goodbye, Phil."

"You have until the end of the month, Isabella." He said before the phone clicked off. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. Tear spilled onto my cheeks in large streams. I though distance would help but obviously not.


	7. Fighting Fears

EmPOV

Jasper told me later that night that he felt like something was off. He wasn't sure what, but something was off about how I was feeling. I managed to say at least slightly impassive about suspicions, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. It was driving Edward so crazy that he finally left with everyone else to go hunting. Since I had been not long ago, I stayed home. Well, I didn't go hunting, but I wasn't exactly at home. I found myself sitting in a tree. It was midnight, and I was sitting in the tree outside Bella's window. I couldn't stay away from her. Something about her pulled me to her like a magnet. I guess the saying opposites attract would be appropriate. A vampire who was naturally supposed to feed on humans and a human. Ironic, right?

I watched her sleep. She looked anything but peaceful though. She had been tossing and turning all night talking in her sleep.

"No, Phil! Stop!" She cried out more than once.

"Please, just let me live my life." She pled.

"Emmett. Save me, Emmett!" It scared me when she said my name so loudly and clearly that for a second I thought she had woken up. Then the words settled in giving me a sinking feeling in my stomach. She was in pain, and she wanted me to take it away. I watched her carefully watched her, and there was no doubting that. Her face looked pained even in her sleep as she mumbled my name a few more times before a sob erupted in her chest. It hurt like hell to see her in so much pain. I just wanted to go in and wake her, hold her, tell her it'll all be alright. But I didn't move from where I watched her.

I could hurt her. What if I became the source of that pain? If I got close to a human, there was no telling what would happen. Sure, I had control, but I have tasted human blood. I wasn't Carlisle, who could completely deny his natural lust for human blood, because he hasn't tasted it. I have. How far could my control go? What if she were to cut herself by mistake? What would happen if she shed blood? Not to mention the fact that she could discover what I am and completely reject me after I had fallen for her. But could I blame her? I was a vampire for crying out loud. Humans should fear us. I wouldn't blame her if she ran away screaming if she were to find out. It would crush me, yes. But I wouldn't blame her. In all honesty, I was a monster. I could kill her at any moment if I got close to her. But I couldn't pull away. I just met her today, and in the few short hours away from her when I was at home, I was physically aching because I missed her so much and I couldn't stop thinking about her. BUT I COULD KILL HER! My whole family could kill her. If I got closer to her, so much could go wrong.

One, I or my family could kill her.

Two, she could discover what I am and run away like she should.

Three, she could get hurt.

Four, we could fall in love and live happily ever after… Yeah right. If only that were possible. No good for her could come from getting involved with a monstrous vampire like me. Not to mention, I would never be able to ask her to give up everything in her life for someone like me. The possibilities were endless, and most of which ended badly for her.

I heard her say my name again in a pleading tone. I watched her face more intently as a bit of calm washed over her. 'Thank you, Emmett.' She mumbled before falling into a deeper sleep.

I knew I couldn't hurt her. I would never be able to hurt her.

But the situation goes the other way too. If I fall for her and she discovered what I was, what would happen then? I don't think I could handle that. And it's not like she'd 'be okay' with the real me. I'm a VAMPIRE, for crying out loud. That's not the kind of thing humans would just 'be okay' with. Maybe it would be best if I kept my distance. But I CAN'T. It's been physically impossible to stop thinking about her since lunch. I've tried stop, so that Edward would stop wanting to snap my neck.

What am I supposed to do?

I moved closer to the window, so I could see her better. Before I really thought about what I was doing, I reached out and pushed the window open. Her scent hit me like a tidal wave. It was intoxicating and amazing. Everything about her was amazing. Her looks. Her scent. Her smile. Her laugh. Her blush. Her infectious giggle. Everything...

I can't stay away from her. Oh god, I'm falling for her.

--

BPOV

I felt emotionally drained when I woke for school the next day. I took a quick shower and dried my hair with the hair dryer. I walked into my closet to find an outfit for the day. I decided on a pair of jeans, black heeled boots, and a black off the shoulder shirt. The red irritation around my tattoo had already faded, but the scar on my other shoulder was carefully hided away under the black fabric. I grabbed my raincoat on my way out the front door even though it wasn't raining just overcast. I sped to school not even caring anymore about speed limits. When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Emmett leaning against a silver Volvo with his arms crossed across his chest. He was staring intently down at the ground but looked up just as I pulled into the parking space in the row across from the Volvo. I looked at him through the rearview mirror. He was now smiling to himself. I wonder what that's about. I didn't think much of it as I grabbed my bag and got out of my car. I locked the car and begin walking towards the school.

"I'm offended." He said as he fell into step beside me.

"Why is that?" I giggled.

"I spent all morning waiting for you and you don't even come over to say good morning." He pouted playfully at me which only made me laugh.

I stopped and turned towards him smiling. "Good morning, Emmett."

"I don't know if you deserve it anymore." He crossed his arm and childishly looked away.

"Your loss." I began walking again. Was I seriously walking away from a guy that amazingly gorgeous, funny and well… amazing?

"Alright, alright." He caught up with me in less than a second. "Good morning, Bella." I smiled triumphantly at him. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he broke it. "How was your night?"

"Um, it was okay." I shrugged trying to seem nonchalant about it. My night had been crap. "And yours?"

"Uneventful." He shrugged like I had.

The reminder bell rang saying we had three minutes to get to class. I sighed and looked up at him. "I better get to class. See you later?" I hoped I didn't sound too desperately hopeful.

"Yeah." He nodded. I turned to start walking away, but he stopped me. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to sit with me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward at lunch?" He asked almost nervously. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'd love to."

--

EmPOV

I had been waiting for ten minutes for her to pull in. Evidently the day, I decide to be proactive is the day she decides to be late. I finally saw her car pull in and played it cool as she pulled into the parking space across from where I was standing. I smiled to myself as she opened the door to get out. My smile instantly left my face when she started walking towards the school. What was that supposed to mean? I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before I hurried at a human pace to catch up with her.

"I'm offended." I announced as I fell into step beside her.

She giggled, and I couldn't even feel a little angry towards her for brushing me off. What did she do to me? "Why is that?"

"I spent all morning waiting for you and you don't even come over to say good morning." I pouted playfully at her. She laughed a little harder at my face. I loved the sound more than anything. She stopped walking and turned to look up at me.

"Good morning, Emmett."

"I don't know if you deserve it anymore." I said in a childish stubborn tone.

"Your loss." She said with amusement laced in her voice. Then she started walking away from me. Damn, the girl can have attitude when she wants to. It was sexy! I shook the thoughts from my head and followed her. "Alright, alright. Good morning, Bella." She smiled at me with a triumphant look in her eyes. We began walking again this time in silence. It was a comfortable silence. It felt right to feel so comfortable around her. I felt more like myself than I probably should. But I couldn't help myself. Everything about her was so perfect. I just wanted to spend forever with her. Listening to her laugh. Watching her smile. Teasing each other. Kissing her. Get a hold of yourself, Emmett!

"How was your night?" I wondered what she would tell me. Obviously, from what I had seen, it didn't go well.

"Um, it was okay." She shrugged and looked away from me. I felt bad for bringing it up. "Yours?"

"Uneventful." I lied. Of course, I couldn't tell her that I was watching her sleep and realized that I was falling in love with her even though I had only known for her a day and was a monstrous vampire. That would scare her off, and I couldn't deal with that. Then the damn reminder bell rang.

"I better get to class." Damn. I didn't want her to go. "See you later?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah." I nodded. I wanted to ask her to sit with us at lunch, but I didn't know how the others or she would react. But I really, really wanted to see her before Spanish. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me. She's so beautiful.

"Do you want to sit with me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward at lunch?" Damn, I even sounded nervous to myself. There was no way she didn't notice.

She smiled at me. "I'd love to."


	8. So Close

BPOV

I walked out of my last class before lunch. I was excited to sit with them. It wasn't raining out so I folded my jacket over my arm and put my book bag on my back. I walked out of the class room. Emmett was leaning against the building. As soon as I walked out, he looked over at me and beamed a huge smile at me. I smiled back and walked over to him.

"Hi, Emmett." I hoped I didn't sound too eager.

"Hey." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began guiding me to the cafeteria. I was well aware of everyone's eyes on me, but Emmett didn't seem to care. "How were your classes?"

"Boring." I sighed. "But not too bad. Yours?"

"Same." He held the door to the cafeteria open and gestured for me to go in first. I smiled at him and walked inside the warm building. He was by my side in a moment steering me towards his family's table. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie were already there. They all looked up when we looked over. Rosalie and Jasper seemed a little surprised, but Edward and Alice looked like they were expecting it. I couldn't judge by their faces if they were okay with me sitting here or not. Before I could mull the thought, Emmet was taking my jacket from my arms and hanging it over the back of the chair. I snapped back to reality and slipped my book bag off my shoulders. I set it down beside the chair my coat was hanging on.

"Let's get some lunch." Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulder again. I was quickly growing accustom to it being there. I smiled at him and nodded. We walked to the lunch line without another word. I stood in front of him waiting for the line to move.

"How long ago did you get this?" He asked. I felt his freezing fingers rub over the rose on my shoulder. I fought off a shiver of pleasure. It still stung a little when he put pressure on it, but I loved the feeling of his fingers on my skin.

"Ah, a few days ago." I answered as a blush worked its way onto my cheek.

"Hmm…" He paused for a second. "I like it."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." His fingers finally dropped from my shoulder as we moved forward in line. I kind of missed the tingling sensation. I shook the thought from my head and got a small salad and a bottle of lemonade. He got a piece of pizza and a coke. We paid for our lunches and headed back towards the table. Emmett set his food down and sat down with me beside him.

"That's a really cute shirt, Bella." Alice chirped gesturing with my top with the fork she'd been using to play with her food. "Where'd you get it?"

"Thank you. Um, my mother gave it to me."

Silence fell over the table. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Emmett was glaring at Edward, who was glaring back. I shifted uncomfortably and looked around the table. Alice was grinning like crazy at me absently stirring her salad without eating it. Jasper had his arm around her waist as he picked apart a roll. Rosalie would look at me, then her food, then Edward, then Emmett, and back to me. She sent me a small smile when she met my gaze before looking back to her food. I felt uncomfortable with the lack of conversation but couldn't figure out how to break it. I didn't really know much about Emmett's family other than Rosalie loves cars, Alice is a like the energizer bunny on crack, and Jasper is rather shy. Not much to work with. I slowly ate my salad feeling almost all their gazes on me as I did so.

"So, um, Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Alice finally said breaking the silence.

"Uh, I'd don't know. I haven't really thought about it, yet. Charlie will probably go fishing, so I might go to Port Angeles or something." I shrugged.

"Oh." She squealed. "Port Angeles is tons of fun!"

"I haven't been." I really didn't need to comment, but it was better than sitting in silence.

"They had some of the cutest little shops there." Rosalie said.

I smiled at the thought of burning through some more of Phil's money. Maybe I should find another way to get money. Then he won't be able to see what I'm spending it on. Realization hit. He could find out about the tattoo from his credit card report.

"Shit." I groaned completely forgetting where I was. How could I be that stupid? Not to mention the fact he could show up at any time.

"Bella?" I heard someone called me. I jumped and lifted me head to look at who had called me. All five of the people I was sitting with were looking at me with concern.

"Sorry. What?" I tried to pretend my momentary detachment from the world didn't happen. They didn't play along though.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked clearly worried.

"Uh, nothing. I just realized something." I felt my cheeks flush a little as I looked away from him down at my food.

"What did you realize?" Alice asked.

"Nothing… It's nothing, really." I assured them. They still looked unconvinced.

"You sure?" Emmett asked still looking warily at me.

"Of course." I smiled at them. "What are you all doing for the weekend?"

"Not sure yet." Emmett mumbled.

"I might go shopping." Alice chirped.

"You always go shopping." Edward pointed out rolling his eyes.

"That's because it's awesome." She said sticking her tongue out at him. I couldn't help but smile at the childish act. "Bella, do you like shopping?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"We should definitely go sometime."

I smiled at her. "We'll see. I better go. I have to stop by the library and get a book for English."

"I'll come with you." Emmett said as I stood up. I smiled and nodded pretending not to notice his family's suspicious looks. I picked up my bag and folding my coat over on arm. Emmett gestured for me to lead the way out of the cafeteria.

"Your family seems nice." I said as I walked beside him towards the library.

"I guess so. They can get a little annoying." He told me as he glanced down at me. "But I'm lucky to have them."

"So Rosalie and Edward and Jasper and Alice are together?"

"Yeah. They have been for a long time… They aren't related or anything." He looked a looked a little concerned that I'd think they're freaks or something because his siblings were dating and living together. I shrugged.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad." He held the door to the library open for me. Just as I was stepping through the door, I tripped on… nothing. I waited to hit the ground, but instead I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist. I sighed with relief as I stood up still standing within his embrace blushing like crazy.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly

"Thank you." I mumbled well aware of how close we were to each other yet I wanted to be closer.

"You're welcome." His eyes eye met mine, and I felt another blush work its way up onto my cheeks. I felt myself inching closer to him. Someone behind us mumbled an 'excuse me.' I jumped out of his arms in an instant almost falling back again. I glanced over my shoulder to see some shy looking guy who was in my History class. I moved out of the way so he could get through the doorway and blushed fiercely as he passed. Emmett moved to the side a little, let him pass, then walked into the library behind me. I avoided his eyes, so I wouldn't die from embarrassment as I began searching for the book I needed. I found it after five minutes and checked it out at the desk.

"I guess we should go to Spanish." I sighed.

We walked in silence to Spanish class and sat down. I kept thinking back to the embarrassing situation my klutziness had gotten us into. But at the same time, for once in my life, I thanked God for cursing me with my inability to walk on a flat surface without tripping. I like the feeling of being in his arms regardless of how inhumanly cold they were. I wondered to myself why it seemed he had no body temperature. The thought quickly left my mind when I looked over at Emmett to find him staring back. He smiled a little when our eyes met, and I found myself unable to stop a smile from appearing on my lips. I thought back to the library again. I was sure that before that guy interrupted us, we were going to kiss. Of course, it could just be my messed up mind playing tricks on me. I mean what would an amazing guy like Emmett want to do with plain, old Bella. It was impossible. It defied the natural laws of romance. Guys as amazing as him don't go for girls as damaged and plain looking as me! It just doesn't happen! But he was so damn perfect in every way. Sweet, caring, protective, funny, genuine, and not to mention way, way too hot for his own good. I don't know how I came to figure all this out within two days of knowing him, but I knew I was right about him. He was simply amazing! He was like a drug you couldn't get enough of. I wanted more. I wanted to be around him more. I wanted to hear his booming laugh more. I wanted to be in his arms more. I was walked a dangerous line between friendship and something more. It only made it more dangerous that he would never ever in a million years return those feelings. He belonged with a runway model, not someone like me. This sucks! I'm falling for Emmett Cullen, someone who is so far out of my league I shouldn't be allowed in the same room as him, and I don't think I can stop.

--

EmPOV

I wanted so bad just to kiss her back at the library. Every rational thought in my head was telling me not to, that she could get hurt. But I couldn't stop. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. But then that guy had to interrupt us. Damn it! After that, she hardly met my eyes without her cheeks going up in flames. It was so adorable. While we sat in Spanish, I found myself staring at her longingly. I wanted her so bad and couldn't have her. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were right. I shouldn't be getting involved with a human. It was stupid and selfish, yet I couldn't pull away. She was just so damn intoxicating. Oddly enough though, Alice was cheering me on. Whatever. Back to Bella. I noticed her eyes on me. Our eyes locked, and I found myself getting lost in her eyes. She was so beautiful and strong, but her eyes betrayed her. For the second time, I noticed the pain and self-doubt swimming with in those chocolate brown pools. I just wanted to hold her and take all her pain away. I shouldn't want to do such a thing though. I'm a vampire for crying out loud. I've already vowed never to hurt Isabella Swan, but I can't speak for my family. It was natural instinct to attack humans, and for that reason, I should be keeping her at arm's length. Yet here I am, wanting to hold her. I'm falling in love with my natural prey. I'm falling in love with an amazing human girl. I'm falling in love with Bella Swan.

The bell rang breaking my thoughts of Bella. For once in my life, I actually think class ended too quickly. Sighing I stood up and put my book bag on my back then waited for Bella to get her bag situated on her should. I gestured for her to lead the way out of the class room.

"See you later, Bella." I said.

"See you." She smiled that small amazing smile that made me go crazy then turned and headed towards gym. I watched her walk away from me thinking about it won't be long until she walks away me for good. And it'll hurt like hell when she does.


	9. Up For Vote

BPOV

We played basketball in gym. I couldn't even pull my thoughts away from Emmett long enough to pretend to know what I was doing. I fell a lot and almost took Mike down with me once. I hit Mike in the back of the head as well. He didn't seem bothered by it much. He just assured me that I was getting better. Yeah, right. After the coach dismissed us to the locker rooms, I changed quickly and left. As I walked out the door, I noticed Emmett, Jasper, and Edward across the lot by their car. As I got closer to my car, I noticed they seemed to be arguing at volumes so quiet I couldn't hear over the other people in the lot. I watched them as I hit the unlock button on my car. Emmett looked away from his brothers and locked eyes with me. A huge grin appeared on his previously stern and angry face. I couldn't help but smile back as a light blush work its way onto my cheeks. When his brothers noticed me, they simultaneously rolled their eyes and moved to get into the car. They must not like me very much. Great. Emmett walked towards me still wearing that big goofy grin.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

"Hey."

"So your brothers don't like me very much, do they?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you say that?" So he was playing dumb? I gave him a 'duh' look. "They don't not like you. They just aren't use to me hanging out with anyone outside the family."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. We just… keep to ourselves, I guess."

"I don't want to cause any problems for you with your family. So if it's for the best, then I won't bother you."

He looked a little hurt by the statement. "Do you not want to hang out with me?"

"No… I mean yes, I do want to hang out with you. I just don't like to be the source of problems."

He reached up and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen onto my face behind my ear. I almost shivered at his touch. What was this guy doing to me? "You're not a problem at all, Bella. I really like hanging out with you. Don't pay any attention to them, okay?"

I nodded slightly dazed. "I better get going."

"Okay." He smiled at me again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I smiled back at him. It caught me off guard when he pulled me into a tight hug. For a second, I stiffened then relaxed against him and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled back way too soon. He had another huge goofy grin on his face.

"See you later, Bella."

"Bye." He turned and headed to his car. I stood their awestruck for a moment before getting into my own car.

--

EMPOV

"I cannot believe you are falling in love with her." Jasper growled.

"So?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but I knew the severity of my actions.

"She's a human!" Edward argued. "You could kill her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her." I growled. Who were they to tell me what I was capable of? I knew I would never hurt Bella in anyway. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"You really think you have a say over what you do when you're lusting after her blood? You wouldn't have any control if she were to get a simple paper cut!" Jasper disagreed.

"Not to mention you could never have a real relationship. This is her life. She only gets one chance at it. Don't mess it up for her." Edward said.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed. "Why the hell are you so damn determined to ruin this?"

"She's a human, Emmett! Haven't you been listening? She's not one of us! It won't work. Beside the fact that you might kill her, you'd be asking her to give up her chance at kids, at a normal life."

"This is high school! She's seventeen! I'm not asking her to marry me. I just want to spend time with her."

"I hear your thoughts, Emmett. You want to do way, way more than that." Damn, how did I keep forgetting Edward reads minds?

"I'm not going to let you stop me from hanging out with her."

"Do you not understand that this could ruin her life?" Jasper said. "You love her. I know you do because I can feel it. Don't put her in danger like this."

I knew he was right. I knew I was selfish for even thinking about this. But I can't stop myself from falling for her. Everything about her was too perfect to ignore. I wanted her so bad, not just physically but in every way possible. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to be my Bella. I met her two days ago, and I feel like I've known her my entire life.

I heard a car unlocked and glanced up to see Bella standing at her car. God, she's beautiful. I smiled at her, which she returned with a slight blush. I love her blush. Who am I kidding? I love everything about her. This is so bad.

I noticed my brothers glance over at her, then glance at me, and roll their eyes. I glared at them as they walked around me to get in the car. I headed over to my Bella. I really do like the sound of that.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"Hey."

"So you brothers don't like me very much, do they?" Had she heard our conversation? No, that's impossible. Plus of all the questions that, that conversation would have risen, she would not chose that question to ask. She must have noticed the eye rolling. Damn them. I hope Edward heard that.

"Why do you say that?" Maybe she'll think better of asking if I play dumb. No such luck. She gave me a cute 'duh' look. "They don't not like you. They just aren't use to me hanging out with anyone outside the family."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I don't know. We just… keep to ourselves, I guess."

"I don't want to cause any problems for you with your family. So if it's for the best, then I won't bother you." Does she not want to hang out with me? The thought hurt me worse than I expected it to. I mean, I should be used to this. Human instinct told most people to stay away from us.

"Do you not want to hang out with me?" I tried to hide my hurt, but it didn't seem to work.

"No." Ouch. How could I have been so selfish for hanging out with someone who was obviously scared? How could I be so dumb for allowing myself to fall for a human? "I mean, yes, I want to hang out with you. I just don't like to be the source of problems." I could see the sincerity in her eyes. Thank the lord!

I reached up and pushed a hair that hanging in her face behind her ear allowing my finger to brush against her soft cheek. She bit her lip softly as she stared up at me.

"You're not a problem at all, Bella. I really like hanging out with you. Don't pay any attention to them, okay?"

She nodded still looking slightly dazed. She continued to stare at me for a minute before coming back to reality. "I better get going." She mumbled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked returning the smile to my face.

"Yeah." She smiled at me again. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as tight as I could without killing her. She was a little stiff with surprise for a second before relaxing in my arms. I felt her arms wrap around me. This is how I want to spend eternity with her in my arms. I didn't want to let go. She was so warm, so soft, so intoxicating.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward hiss too low for human ears.

"_Shut up, Asshole. Let me enjoy this." _I thought.

"This is so wrong." Jasper growled still too low for anyone but me to hear.

Sighing, I pulled away from Bella instantly missing her in my arms. "See you later, Bella."

"Bye." I walked to my car. Just as I was about to get in, she got into her car.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I said as I got into the backseat.

"We're talking to Carlisle when we get home." Edward said.

"Yes, Mother." I growled at him. What the hell gave him the right to tell me what to do?

--

After Rosalie and Alice got into the car, we headed home. Tensions hung in the air, but Jasper tried to calm it. It didn't seem to help very much though. We pulled up to our house and wordlessly got out of the car.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle. He's home now." Edward said.

"What's going on, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I allowed myself to growl at him. _"Stop treating me like I'm a child. You're so damn annoying."_

"Just come on." He sighed as all five of us ran up the stairs.

"This is completely unnecessary." I said as I knocked on the door. "I can handle this myself."

"Come in." Carlisle called. We all walked in to find him and Esme. He was working on his computer while she looked through a Home and Gardens magazine.

"How was school?" Esme asked without looking up from the magazine.

"Good." I answered only to see Edward roll his eyes. He was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Carlisle, we need to talk to you." Jasper said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We have a problem." Edward answered.

"It is not a problem!" I seethed.

"Then what would you call it?" Edward snapped.

"I don't know. But it sure as hell isn't a problem."

"Just tell me what's going on." Carlisle amended.

"Emmett is in love with a human." Jasper said.

"Oh did he admit it!" Alice asked jumping up and down with excitement. If she doesn't see a problem, then there isn't one. She is the one who can see the future after all.

"Alice, this is a big deal." Jasper told her looking confused by her happiness. "We're vampires."

"He's not going to hurt her." She told them confidently. I stuck my tongue out at Edward and Jasper.

"Carlisle, could you please talk some sense into them?" Edward whined.

"_I can't believe your betting against Alice."_ I thought.

"I'm just being realistic." Edward hissed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle, who looked like he was processing everything. I looked over at Esme, who was glowing with excitement smiling hugely.

"Emmett… You really love her?" Carlisle asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. I knew I did, but at the same time, I just met her and had no idea how she felt about me. Slowly, I nodded.

"We're getting a new sister!" Alice squealed still jumping around.

"_Unless she runs off screaming."_ I thought. Edward glanced at me before looking back to Carlisle.

"I think he should go for it, Carlisle." Esme told him.

"I agree!" Alice squealed.

"I wasn't aware my love life was up for a vote." I growled. This was _my _life. Sure it affects them, but don't I get a say in what I do.

"Silly Emmett, of course it is." Alice laughed. I glared at her.

"He could kill her." Jasper said.

I said, "But I won't" at the same time Alice said, "But he won't."

"Maybe it should be up for Bella to decide." Carlisle mused.

"She can't make a decision like this!" Edward argued. "She's a hormone-crazed teenager. She can't decide such a thing now."

"Besides, you can't expect her to make the right decision without her know what we are. And we can't tell her because Aro would send his guard after us." Jasper said.

"Aro wouldn't know." Carlisle mumbled.

"You're suggesting we tell her?" Edward did not seem happy with the suggestion.

"If this were you, you'd want the opportunity to be happy too." Carlisle said. Thank the lord for Carlisle. "When Rose was a human, you…"

"This isn't about me and Rose." Edward said.

"I'm merely pointing out you must look at it from Emmett's point of view. He does not have a mate to spend eternity with." Carlisle explained as if I weren't standing right here. I mean seriously are they trying to dictate what I do with my life?

"Will you please stop talking like I'm unable of having an opinion on my own damn life?" I glared at Edward.

"Emmett, you must understand the risks though." Carlisle said.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Hurt. Her."

"Okay, Emmett." Carlisle sighed. "But when the time comes, we'll have to tell her."

I nodded. And then, she'll run away screaming. The thought alone made me cringe.


	10. Phone Call

BPOV

When I woke up the next day, I was excited for two reasons. One, it was Friday. Two, I got to see Emmett again. And I couldn't wait. I almost skipped to the bathroom. I have never been so happy for it to be morning. Usually I'm still reliving my nightmares. Today, I couldn't stop smiling. I showered quickly and dried my hair. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a black and blue low-cut sweater. I put on a black camisole underneath and grabbed my black ballet-toed shoes.

Charlie was already gone by the time I got downstairs. I grabbed a banana and my keys then hurried out. I got to school about twenty minutes early. The silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen. I really didn't feel like running into anybody, so I decided to sit in the car for a few minutes. I turned the music up and pulled my history book out of my bag deciding to study for the test I had later that day. I had only been studying for five minutes when I heard a knock on my window. I jumped a little and heard a booming laugh in response. A smile appeared on my face as I looked up at Emmett. Playfully glaring, I opened the door and took the keys out of the ignition.

"That was mean." I stated as I got out.

"No, it wasn't. The look on your face was priceless." He chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me." I pouted at him. He instantly straightened up, but the smile on his face did not falter.

"What are you doing out here all alone in your car?"

"Avoiding people." I sighed. "Mike is nice and all, but he's always everywhere and being overly nice. And Jessica doesn't stop talking, and she's a little mad that Mike is not so subtle with hitting on me."

"Newton doesn't know when to back off." A voice said. I looked over to see Rosalie standing next to us. I hadn't noticed her walk up. Alice was hurrying over as well as Jasper and Edward got out of the car. "When we moved here he kept hitting on me and Alice even though it was obvious that we were Edward and Jasper."

"He's like a golden retriever. He follows me around everywhere." I complained.

"He'll back off eventually… maybe." Alice said.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Are you going to go to Port Angeles this weekend?" Alice asked.

"Um, probably. I haven't decided yet."

"You should come with us. Me and Rosalie are going shopping, and the guys are going to an arcade down there." Alice offered.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending all day with Emmett. "Yeah, sure."

Alice squealed with excitement as she jumped around. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Calm down, Alice." Jasper said in a calming tone as he walked over to us. "Good morning, Bella."

"Hey." I smiled at him. My phone started to ring. Who was calling me this early? Maybe it was Charlie. I glanced at the caller id and cringed a little. Why does Phil always have to ruin my good time? "I better answer this." I mumbled to them. "See you guys later." I hurried away out of earshot. "Hello?"

"Bella."

"Hi Phil."

"Have you thought about what I talk to you about?"

"I told you already. I'm not going back there. My mom is going to be fine without me."

"But she's not." He yelled. "I don't know why she spends her time worry about a bitch like you, but she does."

"I'll call her tonight and reassure her everything is fine." I tried to keep the pain out of my voice.

"That isn't good enough! I want you on a plane back here, now!"

"No." I argued.

"Don't argue with me, bitch."

"Please, stop. I've kept your dirty little secret. My mom is still with you. Can't you just leave me alone?" Tears were not gathering in my eyes. I wanted to go back to my car and leave, but Emmett and his family were still standing near it. I didn't want them to see me like this.

He laughed mockingly. "Oh, Bella. Stupid, little Bella. Like anyone would believe what you say when I deny everything."

"I have proof." I said quietly.

"Anyone who knows you would believe you got those being the clumsy person you are. Nobody is going to believe you. And when they send you back to me, you'll be right back where you started."

I reached up and wiped a tear away. "Please leave me alone, Phil."

"You have until the end of the month. Think about it. Don't you want your mother to be happy? Do you really want me to have to come and get you myself? It's really in your best interest to come willingly. Goodbye, Bella." I hung up fighting hard to keep my tears at bay. I hoped that when I turned around Emmett and his family wouldn't be waiting for me any longer. I couldn't stand being in school today. Not after that. I took a deep breath and turned around. Damn. Much to my dismay, they were standing by my car. Damn. I took another deep breath before walking over with all the confidence I could muster up. As I got closer, I could tell by the concern on their faces that I wasn't fooling anybody.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett asked as I approached.

"Nothing." I mumbled and tried to move past them to get to my car.

"You're upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I opened the door to my car and felt a hand grab mine. I turned to look at him. His concern filled eyes searched mine. For what? I don't know, and I wasn't about to stick around to find out.

"Where are you going?"

"Skipping school is healthy every once in awhile." I told him before trying to pull my arm away. "Emmett, let go of me."

"No, something's wrong. What is it?"

"I told you I'm fine." I yelled. "Just let me go home. I need to go before a teacher sees me."

"Bella, you're upset. Tell me what's wrong so I can help fix it."

"I'm past fixing, Emmett. You shouldn't want to try. It'll just end with your disappointment." I said quietly. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I was too damaged for him. I shouldn't be around him. He's happy and gorgeous and amazing and so many other things a weak, messed up person like me doesn't deserve.

After a second, I found myself in his arms. I tried to break free, but he wouldn't let me. Defeated, I laid my head down on his chest. I felt tears gathering in my eyes tenfold. It was becoming hard to keep them at bay, but I didn't want to cry in front of him and his family. They didn't need to see my broken. But I felt so comfortable, so safe in his arms. It didn't take long for tears to begin to cascade down my cheeks at full force. My body shook with sobs as he rubbed circles on my back. I could feel him kiss the top of my head as he whispered comforting words to me. After a few minutes, I started to calm down a little.

"I have to go." I mumbled as I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I'll drive you." Emmett said quietly.

"No, you don't have to. You can go to class."

He shook his head. "I'm driving you home." I didn't have the strength to argue any further. I glanced at his family. They were awestruck and sympathetic towards me. I dropped my head in embarrassment as he led me to the passenger side, opened the door, and helped me in. I laid my head against the window and sighed. I knew questions that I wasn't ready to answer would eventually be asked. And I found that scaring me.

--

EmPOV

One minute we're joking and talking about Mike Newton. The next Bella is across the parking lot on the phone visibly pained by the conversation she was having with this Phil guy. The same Phil who was always in her nightmares as far as I could tell.

"Hi Phil." I didn't have to be Jasper to hear the pain in her voice.

"She's scared and really upset." Jasper said.

"I told you already. I'm not going back there. My mom is going to be fine without me… I'll call her tonight and reassure her everything is fine." It was becoming increasingly painful to watch as the pain in her voice only got more and more evident. "No… Please, stop. I've kept your dirty little secret. My mom is still with you. Can't you just leave me alone?" I heard Jasper groan in pain. "I have proof." She mumbled.

"I've never felt anything this intense from a human before. There's so much pain and fear now."

I watched as she reached up and wiped a tear away from her face. I wanted to kill whoever this Phil person for causing her so much pain.

"Please leave me alone, Phil." She pleaded. After a moment, she shut her phone slowly. It took her a few minutes to turn, and I could tell she was trying to keep composure in front of us. It didn't fool anybody. Her pain was written all over her face as she walked over. Even if I were human and had not heard her end of her conversation, I'd be able to tell something was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Yeah right.

"You're upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She opened the door of her car, but I grabbed her arm before she could get in. When she turned towards me, my eyes searched hers for any clue to what was making her so upset.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Skipping school is healthy every once in awhile." She tried to pull her arm away, but I wouldn't let her. "Emmett, let go of me."

"No, something's the matter. What is it?"

"I told you I'm fine." She yelled. "Just let me go home. I need to go before a teacher sees me."

"Bella, you're upset. Tell me what's wrong so I can help fix it."

"I'm past fixing, Emmett. You shouldn't want to try. It'll just end with your disappointment." I felt a pang of disappointment. She didn't trust me enough to tell me. I didn't think much of it. She was in pain, and it wasn't the time to begin feeling insecure about our relationship, whatever type of relationship it was. I don't know what she meant by she's 'past fixing.' There was nothing wrong with her. She was perfect in every way. Yet, I could see the pain in her eyes. The demons of the past that haunted her.

I didn't say anything else. I just pulled her into my arms. She struggled against me for a moment before collapsing against me. She stayed completely still. Her breathing was quick, though. Her heart was racing. Then, it all came out. Tears rolled off her cheeks as her body shook with sobs. I held her tighter against me rubbing her back in comforting circles. I rested my head against hers and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered. We stayed like this in full view of everyone for a few more minutes until I felt her pull back. I didn't want to let her go yet. I wanted to hold her longer. I wanted to comfort her and make her feel safe in my arms.

"I have to go." She mumbled.

"I'll drive you." I said quietly.

"No, you don't have to. You can go to class."

I shook his head. "I'm driving you home." She didn't fight with me any longer on the subject. I noticed her eyes move to my family. I glanced over my shoulder at them. Shock and concern was written all over their face. When I looked back at her, she was looking at the ground trying to avoid everyone's eyes. I wordlessly led her to the passenger side and help her in. I walked to the driver's side and stopped to talk to my family. "I'm going to ditch today." I said at vampire speed.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked.

"This Phil guy did something to her. I don't know what, but she has nightmares about him every night. I don't even know who he is." I sighed.

"Don't push her too hard. She's hurting really bad, Emmett." Jasper told me.

I nodded and glanced in the car at her. She was leaning against the window with her eyes closed. "I'm going to stay with her if I can."

"Okay. We'll see you at home." Alice smiled sadly at me. I nodded and got into the driver's seat. She looked at me. She looked physically drained by the whole ordeal.

"Thank you, Emmett." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Bella." I smiled at her before backing out of the parking space.

"Do you know where I live?" I nodded. "Okay."

I stole glances at her the entire time. She was leaning up against the window with her eyes shut. A few tears escaped every once in awhile. I wanted to hold her again, but since I was driving I couldn't. After a few minutes of contemplation, I reached over and took her hand within mine. She opened her eyes and glanced at our intertwined hands then at me. I gave her a reassuring smile. She returned a sad one then close her eyes again. I purposely kept my speed below ninety, which is very slow for me, so it wouldn't scare her and I could spend a little more time with her. When we pulled up in front of her house, neither of us moved to get out. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes. She looked hesitant about something like she wanted to ask me something but couldn't decide if she should.

"You should go back to school." She mumbled.

"Nah, I might as well stay out for the rest of the day." I shrugged.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Just hang out."

She bit her lip contemplating something. "Would you stay with me for awhile?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Anything you want."

"Thank you."


	11. Stay With Me

I got out and walked across the car to help her out. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to me and leaned against her head against me. I smiled to myself. She unlocked the door without moving away from me and led me inside. Her house was small, cozy, and decorated minimally, yet it had a certain charm about it.

"I'm going to go change. You can sit down on the couch or whatever." She said. I nodded as she raced up the stairs. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to thoughts of her changing. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and sat down on the couch. She returned after five or so minutes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she had changed into a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt from a high school from Phoenix. She looked sexy even in that. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"What do you want to watch?"

"What do you have?"

She gestured a pretty good collection of movies that were stashed away in the cabinet under the TV. She sat down on the floor as I moved over to sit with her. We ended up choosing a comedy in hopes to lift her spirits some. We settled down on the couch side by side but not touching. After a few seconds, the space between us was driving me crazy. I moved into the corner of the couch and pulled her into me. She relaxed instantly. She didn't seem to mind the coldness of my body. She rested her head against my chest and put her legs up on the couch beside her. I let my arm drape around her. When I noticed her shiver a little, I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it out on top of her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You're welcome."

She giggled throughout the movie seemingly forgetting about her problems for a little while. By the time the movie was halfway over, she had repositioned herself so that she was lying on the couch with her head resting in my lap. I was mindlessly playing with her hair. I hardly paid any attention to the movie. I listened to her laughter committing it to memory in case there was a time I wouldn't hear it any longer. I hoped that would never be the case, but if I was completely honest, I knew it would be. I couldn't drag her into my life without her knowing what kind of life I live. And when she found out, she'd be gone like any sensible human would be. Even though she's kind, gentle, and understanding, no amount of understanding would keep her around. It wasn't human nature to trust a natural predator with their life. I was a predator and she was the prey. And while I vowed never to hurt her, she didn't belong in my world, and I shouldn't be selfish enough to introduce her to such a thing. Why couldn't I stop then? Why was I here unable to take my eyes off her or fathom the idea of not being able to see her every day? Why was I in love with her even though I should be turning away from her to keep her safe?

She looked up at me evidently feeling my stare on her. I smiled at her, which she returned.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She turned so she was facing the ceiling and looking up at me. "Thanks to you, yes, I'm okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She picked up my hand and moved it in front of her face studying it carefully obviously trying to distract herself. She traced the lines of my hand before intertwining her fingers with mine and letting our hands rest against her stomach. "You already are."

"I'm glad." She smiled at me before moving her eyes to the ceiling thinking about something. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You can tell me anything you know. And I'll always be here for you."

"You shouldn't want to be." That should be something that I'm saying to her not the other way around. What could be so bad that would make me want to stay away from her? Such a beautiful, amazing, caring, gentle… the list goes on.

"Why do you say that?"

She sighed before smiling sadly at me. "I'm really damaged, Emmett. You shouldn't want to be around a train wreck like me."

"Nothing that you tell me could make me want to stay away from you." I looked at her trying to read her face. "Do you want to tell me?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it." She said so quietly that if I weren't a vampire I would have had to stain my ears to hear. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." With the hand that wasn't intertwined with hers, I stroked her cheek. "Okay?" She smiled and nodded. I should tell her that I like her more than a friend. That I want to be with her. I should tell her so many things, but I couldn't think of the right things to say.

"Thank you for staying with me." She whispered.

"There's no where I'd rather be."

"Still thank you." She smiled at me again. I would do anything to keep that smile there.

"You're welcome."

After another second, she turned her head without twisting her body to look at the TV again. She giggled at something on the screen, and I couldn't help but smile. She was just so damn perfect.

--

BPOV

I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me, but I just met him! I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. Besides, there is no way he felt the same way about me. As I constantly tell myself, there is no way someone like him would want someone like me. Yet here he was. My head was in his lap. My fingers intertwined with his. His perfect eyes staring down at me. Maybe it was just pity. But he seemed so sincere when he said he wanted to be here. I don't know. It was all too much to think about. Phil and this was just too much to think about at one time.

The movie ended. I leaned out of his lap to pick up the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV off. I sighed and returned to my former spot.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I want to." He said. I could see the sincerity in his eyes again.

"It won't cause a problem with your family, will it? I mean you're already skipping school for me."

"No, it's no problem. I spoke to them last night and explained to them how much I cared about you." Cared about me? This could mean a variety of things. Don't get your hopes up, Bella. "I do care about you, you know that right?" I nodded giving him a small smile. But how much? The way friends cared about each other? The way more than friends cared about each other? This isn't healthy. "Good."

"I care about you too, Emmett." I admitted quietly. "If you ever need me for anything, you know where to find me."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I absently rubbed circles on his hand as he played with the ends of my hair. I almost wanted to ask him what we were to one another, but I was afraid of the answer. So I kept my mouth shut. Why ruin the moment?

"Do you want me to put in another movie?" I asked even though I didn't really want to get out of my place with my head on his lap. It might be awkward to get back in it.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"What do you want to watch?"

"You pick."

I found another comedy since I figured a romance would be awkward and I wasn't really up for a tearjerker, drama, or scary movie. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm fine." I nodded and walked back to the couch. Now I was at an impasse. Do I go back to my position with my head in his lap? Or do I just sit down? He chuckled noticing my dilemma which only made me blush. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside him. He lifted my legs with ease and set them out on the couch and pushed my head back into his lap. I laughed softly rolling my eyes at him. My cheeks were still in flames though. I got comfortable as he pulled the blanket over me.

I could hardly focus on the movie this time. I mindlessly played with his fingers wondering why his body always seemed so cold. Maybe he had poor circulation. But still, his torso should at least be warm. It wasn't though. No human should have such a low body temperature. I pushed the thought out of my head laughing at my idiocy in my head.

By the time I refocused myself on the movie, it was halfway over and I had no idea about what was going on. Sighing, I rolled over so that I was on my back again. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Bored of the movie?"

I shrugged before changing the subject. I didn't want him to know that thoughts of him were distracting me from paying any attention to the movie whatsoever. "So what are you doing this weekend other than going to Port Angeles?"

"Nothing really. Jazz and I usually end up playing video games or something. Nothing exciting."

"Was Alice really inviting me to Port Angeles or just being nice?"

He chuckled. "She was really inviting you, and you should go."

"Why?"

"Because then you get to hang out with me." A big goofy grin appeared on his face as he said that. I giggled.

"You mean your sister won't drag me away to go shopping with her and Rosalie?"

He chuckled. "Okay, probably. But we'll still get to hang out some. Come on, please." He pouted, and I knew I'd give him whatever he wanted.

Laughing, I swatted his chest. "Don't pout. You're too hard to refuse when you pout."

"Really?" His eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Shut up. Fine, I'll go." I playfully scowled at him.

"Thank you." He brought our intertwined fingers up to his lips and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but smile as our hands fell back to my stomach.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"As long as you need me to."

"You're a really sweet guy, Emmett." I told him. He smiled at me making my heart flutter in the slightest. I wasn't just falling for him anymore. No, I was in love with him. I sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me after another minute or so of silence.

"Nothing." I gave him a reassuring smile. "We should really do something instead of just sitting here, huh?"

"I'm perfectly content just sitting here."

"Really? You aren't bored of me yet?"

"Nope. I'm sorry but you'll have to try harder to get rid of me."

"Well, if you insist on being here even though I'm damaged, I guess I can survive with your company."

"You really don't see yourself clearly."

"No, I see myself just fine. You just don't know all the facts."

"Then tell me."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not ready yet, Emmett."

"And I'll be here for you when you are."

"That means a lot."


	12. Meet The Parents

EmPOV

I should just tell her. On one hand I want to know how she feels about me, but on the other, I'm afraid that she won't feel the same way. I'm over ninety years old and have never felt anything remotely close to what I feel for this girl. I have been all over the world and have never felt something so strong for her. I want her to be mine. I want her to wake up every day and find me lying beside her. I want to hold her and kiss her whenever I want to. It's crazy because I just met her, and yet I can't imagine my life without her. It hurts to be away from her so much so that I've spent the last two nights watching her sleep just to be close to her and make sure she's safe. And I'd give anything just to be able to kiss her, right now. But I don't because she might get scared away then I'd be majorly depressed. I force myself to remember that no matter how much I want her to always be by my side it will never happen because the moment she knows the truth there's no stopping the inevitable. She's going to run, and I'm going to have to let her go. I can't ask her to stay with a monster like me. I can't ask her to give up her entire life, her friends, and her family to move around the world with me to keep my immortality a secret. I can't ask her to become one of us. I will kill me, but eventually, I will have to let her go, so she can have a normal life like Edward said. Then why am I putting myself through this? Why am I here when it'll only end with my demise? Why do I cling to hope that maybe just maybe we'll end up living happily for eternity? Why can I not walk away? I ask myself these questions all the time ever since I met Bella Swan in all her perfectness. Despite what she may believe she really is perfect in every way.

I sighed. She looked up at me questionably. I smiled reassuringly. "Nothing."

"I thought I told you that you could tell me anything."

If only I could. If only I could. "It's nothing."

She gave me an unbelieving look but didn't push me any further. Her eyes returned to the ceiling as she returned to her thoughts. I looked at our fingers intertwined resting on top of her stomach. My pale white fingers looked so large compared to hers, but they fit together so perfectly. Her fingers absently rubbed mine leaving a trail of warmth everywhere she touched. I wondered if she even noticed the coldness of my body. She hadn't questioned it even though most humans do. Maybe she just didn't think anything of it. Our hands had been intertwined for quite some time that she just got used to it. Either way, I wasn't about to ask her why she hadn't questioned it. Then she definitely would ask. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle when I get home and ask when I should tell her about what we are. Maybe it'd be for the best to let out all the secrets before we got any deeper in this. I don't know if I could handle losing her yet. But she did have a right to know what she was getting herself into.

"What's Phoenix like?" I asked to get my mind off the depressing thoughts of my future.

She looked at me. Her eyes filled with fondness then changed to sadness, I think. Odd. "It's really different from here. Warm and sunny. It's not as green as here either. The city is big. There was always something to do."

"What was your house like?"

"It was big and white. Way too big for three people, I guess. There was a lake in the backyard. I used to go swimming in it during the summer. My favorite part was the balcony that came off my room. It was like my little escape from the world. I don't know why I thought of it like that. I mean it wasn't exactly a hiding place, but I would sit out there for hours on end just listening to music or drawing or whatever."

"What's your mom like?"

"She's great. She cares a lot about me as I do for her. But she always been more of a best friend to me than a mother, I guess. I'm usually the one taking care of her. She's irresponsible and rather impulsive. She's a dangerous cook, so I usually kept her as far away from the kitchen as possible. She liked to change her hobbies every week. Yoga, hiking, running, painting, gardening, whatever she could find really. She used to always try to get me to involved with them too. It was pretty dangerous especially when it was something physical. I usually spent most of the time getting up from the floor." I chuckled. "Um, but yeah, she's a great friend." She seemed a little saddened by that last statement. Then it clicked. She hadn't needed a great friend. She had needed a mother.

"Is she still in Phoenix?"

"Yeah. She's trying to convince me to come back."

"You don't want to?"

"No, Charlie would be crushed, and I'm starting my life over here. If I went back to Phoenix, I'd be leaving behind all the process I've already made. My mom will be fine with her husband."

"She's remarried?"

"Yeah."

"Is he a good guy?"

"Phil is… a good guy, I think." So this Phil son of a bitch was her stepfather. What did he do to my Bella?

"Do you like him?"

"I guess so." She mumbled. I saw the pain flash through her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Why'd you decide to move here?"

"Mom wanted to travel some with Phil. She always wanted to travel, and she missed him while he was gone. I was keeping her in Phoenix, because I had to go to school. She didn't want to leave me home alone for weeks at a time. So I decided that I would come spend some time with Charlie. Before now, I hadn't seen him in a few years." I nodded, but I could tell she wasn't telling me something. "So, can I ask you about your family now?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You were adopted?"

"Yes. We all were. Edward and I are biological brothers. Our parents died many years ago in a car accident. Rose and Jasper are Esme's, my mom, niece and nephew. Their parents died when they were six. One of Esme and Carlisle's friends was Alice's mother. When she died, they took her in."

"That's very nice of them. They sound like great people."

"They are. I'm very lucky to have them." I sighed. I wish I could have told her the truth instead of building this web of lies. I don't like lying to her. She's more important to me than the people I usually lie to. We sat in silence until my cell phone began ringing.

I sighed as she sat up so I could fish my phone out of my pocket. "I'll be right back." I said as I walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Alice called. Is everything alright?" Esme's concerned voice came.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm at Bella's."

"Is she alright?"

"For now. Yes."

"Okay. When will you be home?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home."

"Love you. Bye." I hung up and returned to the living room. She was sitting on the couch stretching her back exposing some bare skin on her stomach. When she saw me, she looked over and smiled. "Sorry. That was Esme."

"Was she angry you skipped?" She looked concerned.

"Not at all." I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay." She let out a sigh of relief. "Do you need to go home?"

"Nope. I'm all yours until you want me to go."

She smiled at me and nodded. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Up to you."

"I don't know. I'm the new girl, remember? I have no idea what people do in small towns."

"Nothing but gossip."

She giggled. "Yeah, I've been exposed to that already." She paused and looked around. "There really isn't much to do around here. What do you usually do in your free time?"

"Video games." I grinned. She laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. You just look so enthusiastic about it."

"Well have you ever played Call of Duty or Halo?"

"Nope."

"Come on, we're going to my house." I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her feet then led her to the door. She was giggling the entire time. "It's time you are exposed to the world of video games!"

"Emmett, I need to get changed."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing? I think you look pretty hot."

Her face changed to a deep red color. "Let me go change then we'll go. Five minutes."

I sighed playfully. "Fine. But I'm going to time you!"

She laughed and ran up the stairs. I sent a text message to my parents and my siblings letting them know they needed to act human while I waited. It didn't take her long to return in a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. God, she looks way too hot in blue. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Can I drive?" I asked pouting when she took the key off the table.

"I thought I told you not to pout."

"But you also said it made you cave."

She sighed and threw the key at me which I easily caught. I laughed loudly and wrapped my arm around her shoulder kissing her temple. "Thank you." I said in my sweetest voice.

She blushed. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I opened the passenger door of the car for her before moved to the other side and getting in behind the wheel. "I like your car." I grinned at her.

"My car is my baby." She said fondly stroking the dashboard.

"Just you wait until you see my baby." I chuckled. She'd look hot in my jeep. I shook the thought from my head and glanced over at her. Yeah, she'd definitely look really hot in my jeep. Damn, there's no stopping these thoughts!

We arrived at my house within ten minutes. She didn't complain about my speed once. It didn't surprise me though. I had seen her drive, and she was definitely not a cautious driver. That only made her hotter in my eyes. A hot, amazing girl who know how to handle a fast car. Who could ask for more?

She gaped at my house. "Like it?" I asked.

"It has a certain charm about it." She said nonchalantly. I chuckled and helped her out of the car. Something that was quickly becoming tradition.

"Hi Bella!" Alice yelled from the door.

"Hey, Alice." Bella waved. She didn't seem startled by my sister's enthusiasm as most human were.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed skipping back into the house. Bella looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll try to stop her, but Alice has a problem with knowing limits. She's like the energizer bunny, really. She never stops. But I'll try to keep her enthusiasm as bay just for you."

"Aw, thank you." She giggled. We walked in the house. She looked around the first floor a little. Esme and Carlisle appeared just as we finished the tour.

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Guys, this is Bella." I smiled at them with pride.

"Oh, Bella, it is so great to meet you." Esme said pulling her into a hug.

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, dear, call me Esme."

"Okay, Esme."

"We're glad you could come, Bella." Carlisle said sticking out a hand. "Please call me Carlisle."

"Thank you for having me, Carlisle."

"We'll be upstairs." I said.

"Okay. Have fun." Esme smiled as I led Bella up the stairs. I led her to my room and opened the door.

"Your room is amazing." She said looking around.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Come on, let's play."


	13. Crazy Suspicions

BPOV

We played Call of Duty for two hours straight. It was a lot of fun, much to my surprise. I think Emmett was going easy on me though. We laughed and joked the entire time. Finally at four, we put the controllers down. I hadn't eaten since that morning. So when my stomach growled, Emmett insisted we get some food. We headed downstairs to find Esme making dinner.

"Oh, Bella, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I couldn't intrude…"

"Nonsense. I insist."

"Um, let me call Charlie."

"Bella!" Alice sang out as she practically danced into the kitchen. I envied her gracefulness.

"Yes?"

"Can't you stay the night? We can have a sleepover. Oh! It'll be so much fun."

I glanced at Emmett. He actually looked kind of hopeful. I looked back at Alice to find her pouting. It wasn't as persuasive as Emmett's, but persuasive enough to get me to say, "Okay, fine, let me just as Charlie."

I opened my cell phone and called Charlie's work number. "Police Chief Swan."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"I'm over at the Cullen's, and Alice was wondering if I could spend the night." I looked at Alice to find her bouncing up and down.

"Of course! I am so glad you're making friends so easily. And the Cullens are a great family."

"Yeah, they are. Thank you, Dad. Are you going fishing tomorrow?"

"Yes. Billy invited me down to La Push."

"Okay, well, I'll probably end up going to Port Angeles, if that's okay?"

"Go ahead, Kiddo. Have some fun."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. "He said yes."

"YES!" She screamed. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I told you. Energizer bunny." I laughed harder when he said this and nodded.

"I can see that."

"Dinner's ready!" Esme announce. "Emmett call Jasper and Carlisle down here. Rose and Edward went out to dinner."

Emmett nodded and went to the bottom of the stairs before yelling, "JASPER! CARLISLE"

After a few moments, Jasper and Carlisle appeared. "Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready."

Alice was jumping up and down in her seat by the time Jasper sat down beside her. I sat down next Emmett. They passed the spaghetti around. I quickly began eating since I hadn't eaten all day. When I looked around, I noticed everyone else was moving food around on their plate and taking small bites. They were so peculiar. I mean, of course I noticed their oddities. They were way too beautiful to belong in Forks, Washington. They never ate even though they brought food at lunch. They had inhumanly cold bodies. Even thought they weren't related, their eyes were the same odd color. Their skin was the same shade as one another yet paler than any other person's skin. There's no way there was an entire family of unrelated albinos. There were times I caught Edward and Emmett glaring at one another for no apparent reason. Something was different about this family. Something I wasn't sure of. But a thought I had earlier when I was playing with Emmett's hand crossed my mind again. Everything about them seemed so inhuman. Their skin. Their odd colored identical eyes. Their skin color. Their body temperature. Their lack of food consumption. But that was impossible. If they weren't human, what were they? Maybe this small town isolation was getting to me, and I was slowly going crazy. But at the same time, I had a nagging feeling that there was so much more going on than I knew of. And somehow, that didn't scare me as it probably should. Emmett had spent all day with me and not once tried to hurt me. Quite the opposite. He was caring, supportive, almost loving. Now that's crazy talk. Emmett loving me. Impossible. I'd believe that the Cullens were aliens before I began to believe the idea that someone like Emmett could love someone like me.

"You okay, Bella? You seem distracted." Jasper said.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine." I smiled at them and continued eating the last little bit of spaghetti. "Thank you, Esme. It was very delicious."

"Thank you, and you are very welcome, Bella." Esme said as she stood to clear the table even though everyone else's plates were nearly untouched. I didn't ask for I didn't want there to be awkwardness between this family and I. I tried to push the thoughts away from my mind trying to keep my natural curiosity at bay. I glanced over at Emmett. He must have felt my gaze because he turned to me after a second.

"Want to do something?" He asked.

I shrugged and stood up. "What do you usually do?"

"Watch TV, play more video games, stuff like that."

"Let's watch TV." I didn't feel like doing much else. I had a lot on my mind. Maybe everything was finally catching up with me, and I was losing it.

He nodded and wrapped one of his strong arms around my shoulders leading me into the living room. He grabbed the remote and felt onto the couch pulling me with him. He pulled me close to him without seeming to think about it. I leaned into his cold touch and turned my eyes to the TV. He was flipping through the channels hardly pausing long enough for me to catch what was on. We ended up watching Family Guy for two hours. I didn't realize how tired I was until my eyelids began drooping. Before I could stop it, I was slipping into unconsciousness in Emmett's arms.

--

EmPOV

I felt her body go limp against mine. I looked down at her and smiled to find her asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful unlike when she slept at home. I carefully stood up and picked her up without waking her. She curled up a little in my arms burying her face into my chest. With ease, I carried her up the two flights of stairs to the guest room that was locate across from my room on the third floor. I laid her down in the bed as carefully as possible. She frowned a little about whatever it was that she was dreaming around. I lifted the blankets and laid them over top of her tiny body. She sighed in her sleep and buried her face in the pillow mumbling something about the cold. I stood there for a long while watching her soft peaceful features relax or curl up into a smile every once in awhile. I had never seen her sleep so calming before.

"Emmett." Alice whispered.

"Yeah?" I didn't even bother hiding the fact I was staring at her. They all knew I was in love with her, so why bother hiding it from them?

"She's going to wake up in like three minutes to go to the bathroom. So you might want to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I wasn't pleased with the fact that I had to leave her side even for a moment. I heard Alice walk away from the door and sighed. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight."

With that I turned and left. As Alice said less than three minutes later, I heard footsteps towards the bathroom. I spent the entire night outside her door listening her talk in her sleep. It was rather funny and adorable. She even mumbled my name a few times, which I couldn't help but smile at. When I heard her beginning to wake, I crossed the hall to my room and pretending to just be waking up as well.


	14. Oddly Concerned

BPOV

I spent all day hanging out with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. We headed down to Port Angeles an hour after I woke up and returned ten hours later with at least ten bags each. I had had fun with the Cullens. Rosalie and Alice dragged me into the "embarrassing" stores, like Victoria Secret, and a few little shops along the docks before we met back up with the guys at the arcade. We went to lunch from there, and I noted yet again they hardly ate anything if at all. I kept my mouth shut again not wanting to ruin our good time with my insanities. After we… I ate, we headed away from the docks to the mall that was a few miles away. Alice and Rosalie dragged me from store to store as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward laughed at the faces I made. I was quickly falling in love with this entire family. I felt like I belonged more than I ever had with my mother and Phil in Phoenix. Edward's and Jasper's aversions to me seemed to melt away throughout the day. When I wasn't stuck in a dressing room, I laughed and joke with them and Emmett as if we had known each other our whole lives. When it came time for the guys to begin trying on clothes, us girls sat in a row of chairs and judged their outfits. And the more I watched Emmett the more I felt the feelings I had for him begin to stir. We finally got home a little after six and hung out together until my dad called.

"Hey, Dad." I answered the phone giggling at something Emmett had said.

"Hey, Bells. Sounds like you're having fun."

"Yeah. Are you at home? Do you need me to come make dinner?"

He chuckled. "I'm not an invalid, Bella."

"When it comes to cooking, you are."

"I'm still at Billy's house. He invited us to dinner. You remember his son, Jacob, right?" I searched my memories for Jacob only to come up with the scrawny little boy, who had to have been only four when I last saw him, who used to come with us when my dad dragged me fishing. We got along pretty well, but you get along with pretty much anyone when you're so young. I remember his sisters better, though. They were a few years older than me and always nice to me when we dragged on boring fishing expeditions.

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Well, he's here. His sisters are away. One of them is married now. The other's in college. He wanted to see you soon."

"I'll be there." It saddened me a little that I had to leave the Cullen mansion, but they were old family friends and I owed and my dad this much. Besides, it's not like I can live with the Cullen family forever. Eventually I'd have to leave. I had probably already worn out my welcome.

"Okay, you know how to get to La Push?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get there so you can give me directions."

"Alright, see you in a bit, Bells."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed as I hoisted myself off the couch and out from under Emmett's muscular arm.

"Going somewhere?" He asked me.

"Yep, my dad wants me to go to La Push for dinner." I didn't miss the way the entire family stiffened at the mention of the place. But like many of their oddities, I didn't bring it up. Somewhere down the road, I might ask Emmett about why they don't eat or why they are so cold, but I wasn't ready to ruin this relationship yet for the sake of satisfying my curiosity.

"Aw, do you have to go?" Alice said pouting. For some reason, there felt to be a tension hanging in the air that I could not identify.

"Yeah. Billy and Jacob Black asked us to have dinner there, and they're old family friends, so Dad wants me to be there." I sighed as I slipped my shoes back on. "Thank you all for having me."

"Anytime, Bella, really. It was a pleasure having you." Esme said with all the sincerity in the world. I beamed at her.

"I'll see you guys at school on Monday?" I asked. Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Yep, we'll be there." She said.

"Okay. Bye." I smiled at the entire family and headed for the front door. Emmett followed me and walked me all the way to my car. "I had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys."

He smiled at me. "Yeah, me too. We didn't scare you too much?"

"No." I laughed.

"Be careful going to La Push." He said. I had a feeling the statement had a double meaning, but I didn't know what.

"What do you mean?"

"Roads are slick." Yeah, right, that's what he meant. Roads are always wet and slick in Forks.

"I will be."

"Good." He smiled as he brushed my hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but blush. "See you at school."

"Yeah." I broke out of my trance that his eyes always seemed to put me in. After a second, I was being pulled into his cold embrace. I wrapped my arms around him welcoming his hug. He held me for another second before allowing me to get in my car. "See you Monday, Emmett."

He smiled and nodded as I pulled my door shut. I drove at my usual fast speed out of the driveway. I glanced in the review mirror to find Emmett still standing there. His fingers were laced his fingers together and on the top of his head. His face was concerned. I wonder why they were all concerned over me going to La Push? It was just an Indian Reservation that led right up to the beach. I remember going to the beach there when I was younger. I remember vaguely about some of the people there. They were very traditional people with odd quirks, traditions, and myths. I remember Billy telling us scary stories around the fire that I hadn't bothered to register to memory at the time. Nothing to worry about. I sighed and shook my head. The Cullen family was so odd yet so perfect.


	15. Probability of Insanity

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was out of town with no internet at all!**

**--**

I crossed the line into the reservation and called my dad. It didn't take long to find the house not far from the beach. I vaguely remember playing with Jacob's sister, Rebecca, in the yard when we were younger. I parked my car next to my dad's truck and cut the engine. The front door opened and a lanky boy who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. He had tan skin and long black hair that was pulled back into a rubber band. He's facial features was slightly boyish. He was grinning wildly and waving at me. Jacob Black. I smiled at him and waved as I got out of the car.

"Hi Bella!" He yelled.

"Hey Jake." I smiled at him as he pulled me into a tight hug. "You've grown since I last saw you."

He chuckled and looked at me up and down. "You too, Bells. Big time." I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part of that. "Come on, let's go inside."

I nodded and followed him into the small house. There were a lot of people I did not recognize, who looked to be older than Jacob and I. There were a couple of teenagers here and there.

"Bella." I recognized Billy's voice instantly and turned to find him in a wheelchair right behind me. I smiled and bent down to hug him.

"Hey, Billy. It's been a long time."

"I'm glad you could come." He said quietly.

"So am I."

"Hey, Bella." Charlie said coming up behind me. "Find it okay?"

"Yep." I nodded.

Jacob led me to the kitchen to get some food. I sat down with him and two teenage guys, Embry and Quil. They were his two best friends, who were the same age as him, two year younger than me. They both flirted shamelessly with me receiving glares from Jacob. I had a good time though. After about fifteen minutes, I wondered back to my father, who was talking to a group of older guys, as Jacob scolded his friends for being so blunt and hormone-crazed.

"Hey, Bells. I didn't get a chance to ask before Jacob took you away…" His voice was full with implication. "How was the Cullen's house?"

The entire group around us fell silent. I was less than oblivious to the worried sideways glances being passed from person to person. I ignored it deciding that maybe Jacob could give me a little insight in the blatant tensions between the Cullen family and the people on the reservation.

"Good." I smiled. "We went to Port Angeles today and hung out around there. I got some new clothes and stuff. They're good people." I heard one of the men who was sitting next to Billy scoff under his breath. But when I moved my eyes to meet his, he looked away.

"That's good." Charlie nodded.

"You hang out with the Cullens?" Billy asked.

"Billy don't start." Charlie groaned. "The doctor and his family are good people."

"Yeah right." The same guy scoffed again.

"Hush, Sam." Billy mumbled. Tension hung in the air for a long time until I stood.

"I'm going to go see what Jacob's doing." I noticed Charlie raise an eyebrow, and I glared at him before leaving the room. Jacob was in the kitchen getting his third serving of food.

"What's going in there?" Jacob asked as I got something to drink. "You could cut the tension with a butter knife."

"My dad brought up the Cullens."

"Ugh, not again." I quirked an eyebrow. "That's been our fathers' friendship downfall for the last two years. Charlie really likes the Cullens. My dad doesn't. They got in a fight over it and didn't speak for six months because of it."

"Why doesn't your dad like them?" I asked.

"Old superstitions and stuff." He said as he led me outside onto the back porch.

"You don't believe in them?"

"Nah, bunch of nonsense if you ask me, but people like my dad and Sam live for it." He rolled his eyes.

"What does the superstitions have to do the Cullens?" Maybe I'd get my answer tonight.

"I'm not supposed to tell." He sighed before getting an excited glint in his eye. "Except you practically family."

"I won't tell." I assured him.

"Okay. Well, there are lots of legends her on the reservation, like that we descended from wolves and that the wolves our brothers still."

"Wolves?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like werewolves, I guess. But, there are also legends of the cold ones." His voice was laced with a tone that I assume he was trying to scare me with. I nodded for him to go on. "The stories of the cold ones date back as old as the wolf ones. There are some more recent."

"What are the legends?" I tried to keep my voice even and uninterested.

"Supposedly, my own great-grandfather knew of these cold ones and created a treaty to keep them off out lands."

"Why would your great-grandfather do that?"

"He was a tribal leader." He said simply.

"But I mean why keep them off the land?"

"They are the only natural enemy of the wolves. The wolves are 'protectors' while the cold ones are dangerous to everything they protect. During my great-grandfather's time a pack came down to protect the reservation because cold ones were in the area. That pack is gone now."

"Why are they dangerous?"

"Supposedly they are different from the rest of their kind. They hunt differently making them less dangerous. But it's in their nature to be dangerous, so my great-grandfather didn't take any chances. So the treaty was born. They stayed off our land, and my great-grandfather didn't expose them to humans."

"I don't get it." I sighed. "So they are but aren't dangerous?"

"It's dangerous for humans to be around them even though they are civilized. They could slip up and get too hungry."

"Hungry? What do you mean their civilized?"

"They claim to not hunt humans and hunt animals instead."

Hunt humans? What the hell is this boy getting at? "So where do the Cullens come in? Are they like the cold ones your grandfather met?"

"No." He paused. "They're the same ones with a few additions: a male and a female. The rest are the same, from what my father said. Carlisle being the leader." He seemed pleased by my expression thinking that he had told the scary story well.

"What are the cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers. Vampires. Leeches. Whatever you want to call them."

He noticed my stunned expression, but it hardly registered when he started laughing wildly. I hastily tried to fit the pieces of the puzzles together, but it was too soon. I didn't know enough about them to really make any judgments. Before I was able to mull over the thought any longer, Jacob spoke. "Don't worry, Bells. Like I said, crazy legends." I laughed despite my own convoluted thoughts. "I probably sound crazy, which is probably why it's supposed to be a secret."

"Well, you're secret is safe with me."

"Good, because I think that violates the treaty." He still laughed. Obviously there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the entire story with false. Maybe it was. Maybe I'm just crazy enough to possibly buy into a story that was obviously so farfetched.

"I'll take it to my grave." I smiled at him.

"Bella, time to go." Charlie called.

"This was fun, Bells. Come back and visit soon?"

"Definitely." I smiled and hugged him before going back into the house. "It was great seeing you Billy, and nice to meet the rest of you." They all said goodbyes as my father and I left in separate cars. My mind was going crazy with possibilities, crazy possibilities. Vampires, I mean seriously? But at the same time the theory hardly seemed to be too crazy. They weren't normal, and they were hiding something. But vampires existed in movies not real life. They were gray-skinned, ugly, fanged creatures who lurked in the shadows stalking their prey. They weren't gorgeous, amazing, nice people. I mean little Alice stalking after prey and drinking their blood? I couldn't see it. I sighed and shook the thought from my head. I wouldn't think about it now. For now, I'd enjoy my time with the Cullen family before they wise up and realized it wasn't worth their time to hang out with plain, old, clumsy Bella.


	16. Mood Swings

BPOV

I spent the next day focusing on homework and housework to distract me from the delusional thoughts of a potentially mentally unstable seventeen year old girl. On Monday, I woke up excited to see Emmett and his family once again. Even though, I hadn't got much sleep and was tired. I showered and changed into a pair of light wash jeans and a dark blue top. I grabbed my jacket, keys, and a banana before heading for the door. I got to school fifteen minutes before the bell rang. I stayed in my car for an extra five when I noticed Mike hovering around the cafeteria door. I got out and noticed the silver Volvo waiting in line to get into the parking lot. I smiled to myself when I saw five hands waving at me through the tinted glass. I giggled and shook my head as I got my bag out of the car. They had just parked when the back left door flew open, and Emmett jumped out yelling at Edward about how much he hated his car. Edward just laughed and got out of the car. Emmett's eyes met mine, and his angry face melted into a big goofy grin as he hurried over to me.

"Bella will agree with me, right Bella?" Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around my pulling me into his chest and stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"About what?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Wouldn't my jeep be a much better car to drive to school every day?"

"I haven't seen your jeep."

"It's black, three feet off the ground, and as loud as a monster truck." Edward said smugly.

I giggled and shook my head. "Boys and their cars." I mumbled before turning and walking towards the school. Emmett caught up with me in a matter of seconds with his family following behind. His arm draped over my shoulder once again, not that I minded at all. But the coldness of it brought back the repressed thoughts about what Jacob had said. Sighing, I tried to push the thoughts out of my head.

"Something the matter, Bella?" Surprisingly, Jasper asked me.

"Yep. Just peachy." I mumbled. I was going crazy. My stepfather was threatening to come get me and bring me back to Phoenix. And part of me thought the guy I'm falling for and his family were vampires. Just fucking peachy. "I got to go to class." With that, I walked a little fast to get ahead of them. I really didn't want to project my sudden bad mood onto them.

--

EmPOV

"What was that, Jazzy?" Alice asked once Bella was gone. I stared in the direction she disappeared confused by the change in her mood before looking at Jasper.

"I don't know. She suddenly got confused and upset all at once." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't hear what she's thinking. That's supposed to be Edward's job." Jasper said.

"I've been trying. It keeps coming up blank." Edward sighed slightly shamefully.

"It's fine, Babe. We'll figure it out." Rosalie soothed throwing a glare at Jasper.

I sighed and turned to head to class without another word to my family. Bella certainly was a mystery.

My first four classes were painfully slow. I just wanted to see Bella again. When the dismissal bell rang, I headed to Bella's class in hopes to catch her before she headed to lunch. People filed out, but I saw no Bella among them. I peeked into the classroom to find her slowly putting her things away in a daze. I waited by the door until I saw her walking out. I smiled at her only to get a small one in return. "Sit with us?" I asked. She nodded but said nothing. "You okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." Where was Edward when I needed him? Except this would be the one time he would not be very useful. Damn it.

"What are you thinking about?" I noticed her cheeks flush a light pink color.

"Just… things." She shrugged.

"Well are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." I said warily. What did the dogs say to her?

"I'm really fine, Emmett. No need to worry, I promise. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep yesterday. I might skip the last two periods." Damn, that'd mean she'd miss Spanish, the one class I had with her.

"Want me to come?" I asked.

"You skipped Friday for me." She smiled at me.

"I'd do it again for you." Her eyes sparkled with the happiness I had been waiting for her to show since I this morning. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked away from me.

"You don't have to. I'm probably just going to go home and sleep."

"Spanish won't be the same without you." I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"You'll survive."

"Doubtful. It'll be boring."

She giggled rolling her eyes. "It's only for one day."

"Come on, let me come." I said playfully pleading as we approached the table.

"Come where?" Alice asked.

"Bella here is skipping the last two periods of the day." I told my family, who looked at her with interest in their eyes. "Don't you want some food?" I asked when she sat down without getting lunch.

"I'll have something at home." She answered. I shrugged and sat beside her deciding I might as well not 'eat' either.

"Why are you skipping class, Miss. Swan?" Rosalie interrogated.

"Not skipping. Just using my natural paleness to pretend to be sick." She said with a grin.

"Why are you going home?" Alice asked.

"Not in the mood for gym or Spanish. I didn't sleep well last night, so I'm tired as hell." She explained. "Nothing to worry about."

"And, Emmett, you want to go too." I could see and hear the implication that Alice was making. I glared at her and shrugged nonchalantly for Bella.

"Spanish is boring without Bella." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's cheeks blush again. I struggled not to chuckle. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Don't worry. I told him 'no.'" She assured my family sending me a glance to make sure I was in agreement.

"But Bella…" I whined.

"No buts. You skipped Friday for me." She said bossily. It was sexy. I saw Edward roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. I kicked him under the table, or who I thought was him. Rosalie hissed instead and glared at me along with Edward, who was mad I hurt his mate. I said a quick apology in my head.

"Fine, but next time you skip, I'm totally coming." I told her.

"Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes at me and I realized the slim chance of her ever agreeing to me skipping with her again. I chuckled lightly. "I better go now." Now? Damn. I didn't get to see her enough today. "See you guys tomorrow?" We all nodded. I pouted at her attempting to get her to change her mind. She leaned over and whispered, "What have I told you about pouting?"

I laughed loudly as she kissed my cheek and walked away. The place where she kissed me still tingled with warmth. My family stared at me with suspicion in their eyes. "What?" I asked still grinning like crazy.

"Oh nothing." Alice said looking away nonchalantly. I don't see what they had to be suspicious about. I mean, I've already admitted that I'm falling for her.

--

BPOV

I couldn't stand being around the Cullens with all the thoughts rolling around my head. It wasn't that I was scared of the possibility, though I probably should be. It was just that I didn't want to say something stupid and make them think I'm crazy. So I skipped the last two classes of the day and headed home after convincing my dad and the clinic lady that I wasn't feeling well enough to finish out the day. I got home ten minutes later and headed up to my room. I turned on my computer and changed into a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. After I got onto the internet, I went to Google and typed 'Vampire' into the search box. I scrolled past all the information about vampire movies until I found a sight called "Vampire Myths." I clicked on that and read through the myths of vampires. Most agreed they'd be different for humans: cold skin, beauty, and such things like this. But nothing concrete to go on. Sighing, I looked through a few more pages of search results and turned the laptop off. I lied down in bed trying to root through my many thoughts until I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Nothing's Alright For Long

_**Don't worry, guys. I'm definitely not planning on abandoning this story or my other story any time soon. I've just been majorly busy with school starting soon. Plus, I'm experiencing some writer's block especially with my other story, Everything Changes. I have plans for them both, but I'm having trouble making them into sentences. I'll try to be quicker with updating next time.**_

_**--**_

When I awoke the door bell was ringing and the clock read five o'clock. Groaning, I sat up scratching my head before rubbing my still heavy eyes.

"Who the hell…?" I grumbled. Why did someone have to show up in the middle of my nap? I stood up and balanced myself on my wobbly legs. Sighing, I headed out of my room. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and hoped it was nobody important. My hair looked like a messed up brown stack of hay. My eyes were still heavy and sleep-deprived looking. I was wearing sweats and an ill-fitting t-shirt.

The doorbell rang again impatiently. "I'm coming!" I yelled annoyed. Once I safely made it to the bottom of the stairs, I threw the door open only to find my favorite Greek god grinning at me. I leaned against the door for support and sleepily smiled at him. Then it hit me, the definition of gorgeous was standing in front of me and I looked like this! Damn! He grinned nonetheless and looked at me up and down.

"Did I wake you?" He chuckled.

I yawned involuntarily. "It's fine. I have to make dinner anything."

"Well, I'm still sorry for waking you."

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" I asked curiously. I hadn't expected to see him until school tomorrow, yet there he was standing on my porch.

"I wanted to check on you." He grinned wildly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, as I told you earlier, I am fine."

"I have trouble believing that."

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't seem fine."

I shrugged. "Well, I am. Like I said, I was tired." We were silently staring at each other for a few moments before I realized we were still standing in the doorway. "You want to come in?"

He smiled and nodded. I moved to the side to let him pass. He walked into the living room as I shut the door and ran my fingers through my hair in some hopeless attempt to untangle it. Giving up to futile effort, I led him to the kitchen.

"I have to cook dinner." I told him.

"I don't mind." He sat down at the table as I walked to the fridge to find something to cook.

"How was the rest of the school day?"

"Hopelessly boring."

I shook my head at him. "You are hopelessly ADD."

"Nah, I just much rather hang out with you."

"I didn't do anything. I came home and fell asleep. Not interesting." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've skipped the last two days of school. I'm beginning to doubt you ever stay an entire day."

"You skipped Friday, too, mister. Don't pin this all on me."

His booming laughter filled the house. I love that sound so much. "It was your idea."

I smiled innocently at him batting my eyelashes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He laughed again.

We continued this for another hour and a half. Our back and forth banter, his loud booming laughter, my much softer laughter, and even a good dazzling every now and then. He left about ten minutes before Charlie was due home. When Charlie did get home, we ate in peace before I headed back to my room. After finishing the last bit of homework I had due the following day, I showered and headed to bed.

--

EmPOV

I began getting dress fifteen minutes late since I had decided to spend all night at Bella's and put off hunting. Alice had been shouting at me ever since I got home about how I should have gone hunting earlier and how she finds it cute that I watch Bella sleep every night but I need to hunt and get home on time. She complained the entire time until we got into the Volvo. Regardless of my tardiness that morning, we still got to school fifteen minutes early. I scanned the parking lot for my favorite human that I was falling more and more in love with every day. I didn't see her car, so I waited by Edward's for her to show up. My family hung around for a few minutes before walking off in different directions to do different things. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her car turning into the parking lot. She parked her car and got out with that amazing smile on her face. I was by her side in less than a minute with my arms around her petite frame.

"Good morning, Bella." I mumbled as her arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning." I felt her pull away a little and sighed heavily. I didn't want to let her go yet. I liked holding her… a lot.

"You promise to stay all day?"

She laughed. "Yes. You make me sound like a delinquent or something."

"Well, you did skip a day and a half of school."

Her musical laughter filled my ears again as she swatted my arm. "Shut up!"

We headed in the direction of her first class talking about different things. She turned to me when we stopped in front of her first class.

"See you later, Emmett."

I smiled at her desperately wanting to kiss her luscious pink lips. "Yeah, see you later."

Her lips curved up into a small smile as she turned and walked to class. I found myself staring at her perfect ass as she walked away from me. Oh how much I love her and all her perfection.

--

I met her outside her forth class of the day. She met me outside and beamed a smile at me, which I found unable to not return. We dropped our stuff at the empty table since my family hadn't beaten us there today. I saw the four of them walk in just as Bella and I walked towards the table. Alice and Edward threw me a panicked, desperate look. I lifted my eyebrow at them.

"_Something wrong?" _I thought. Edward, now without looking at me since he was in line and I was sitting with Bella at the table, nodded. _"Care to explain?"_ I thought once they finally got to the table.

Then he said the one word I hoped he wouldn't. His voice was too fast and too low for humans to hear. But I and my siblings heard him loud and clear. "Bella."

I looked at him feeling the terror in me build up. My eyes met his for only a second before I looked at Bella. She was staring down at her food mixing some terrible-looking liquid substance into her salad. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine. I forced a soft smile which she returned before looking down at her food.

"_What's wrong?"_

"We'll talk later." Edward murmured and looked at Bella with a concerned look in his eye. This was not good! Not good at all.


	18. A Bleak Future

EmPOV

I couldn't stop worrying about Bella and whatever it was Alice saw. I went to Spanish and sat protectively close to her. I don't know if she noticed, but she didn't seem to mind the closeness of our seats. I didn't even pay attention to the lesson. I watched her from the corner of my eye the entire time. When the bell rang, I knew unfortunately, we had to go our separate ways. I smiled at her trying to cover my worry.

"You okay?" She asked as we stood facing each other a couple feet from the gym.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "See you after gym, Bella."

"Yeah, see you." Her eyes still looked suspicious as I turned and walked away.

The last class dragged on. I was biting my knuckle in anticipation. I let out an inaudible hiss when I bite down a little too hard. I hardly paid attention to the pain of the small amount of venom that had escaped my mouth and soaked into the bite mark. The bell rang and I was out the door before the teacher could even finish her sentence. I ran at human speed across campus to the gym and got there only minutes before she walked out.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back as I wrapped my arm protectively around her shoulders. She leaned into my embrace without even seeming to think about it. I walked her to her car, hugged her, and said goodbye. I waited until she was pulling out of the parking lot to move to Edward's Volvo. He and Jasper were already waiting there for me, Rosalie, and Alice.

"What's going on?" I wasted no time with greetings. This was Bella we were talking about and I wasn't wasting a moment beating around the bush.

"We'll talk at home with Carlisle and Esme."

"You're killing me, Edward." I groaned as I got into the car. Alice and Rosalie got here quicker than usual understanding that the anticipation and worry had been killing me since I found out something was wrong. We drove at a hundred and ten miles per hour the entire way. When we got home, I was out of the car before Edward even stopped moving. They weren't far behind me as I ran at vampire speed inside.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I yelled as I walked in, a completely unnecessary gesture. Esme appeared at the top of the stairs and quickly noticed my panicky look.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I just looked to Edward and Alice for answers.

"I had a vision about Bella." Alice said biting her lower lip.

"Come on, let's sit down." Carlisle said taking my arm and leading me into the living room. I sat down across from Edward and Alice looking at them expectantly.

"What was your vision, Alice?" I said as calmly as possible, but I was going crazy with worry. I felt a wave of serenity courtesy of Jasper. But that didn't even help. The woman I love was in trouble, and I don't even know how.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath and closed her eyes allowing the vision to replay in her head. "There's a man, but I don't know him. He doesn't live around here, but he knows her." She shuddered a little at what she saw. "He's yelling at her. Telling her she's being stupid and that's she's a whore. He hit her, hard, across the face. She hardly seemed surprised. She stands there with a glare fixed on her face. He hits her again and again on the stomach into she finally crumbles to the. He kicks her yelling that she's worthless. She's bleeding and crying. He turns and paces the room running his hands over his face and through his hair before crouching in front of her. She opens her eyes again and looks at him. 'You couldn't be strong, could you? You just had to run. And look what you've done. You think before was bad… just you wait.'" Alice opened her eyes and looked at me. "She's been abused before."

A crushing weight pressed heavily against my chest. I buried my face in my hand. No, not my Bella. My perfect, amazing Bella didn't deserve this. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced up at my sister. "When?"

"I don't know." She said sadness etched in her voice. "I've been trying to see, but all I see is them in a dark room."

Why Bella? Why my Bella?

--

I didn't confront her. I couldn't. She didn't know that I was a vampire and had a future-seeing vampire sister. Over the last two weeks, Bella and I only got closer. When we weren't in class, we were together, all the time. Sometimes alone. Sometimes with my family. I knew I was completely head over heels in love with her. I physically couldn't tear myself away from her, and I had given up trying. I would tell her soon. I have to. She has a right to know what world she was being unknowingly being exposed to. And when that time comes, I'm going to let her run. It'll kill me, but I'd do anything for her.

Alice's visions kept changing to the point I didn't know what to expect anymore. When I was with Bella, I didn't think about it. I lived in the moment. I lived for her. But when I was alone, I was terrorized with the thoughts of whoever this son of a bitch was. I believed that it was Phil, her stepfather, but I couldn't be sure until she came to me with the secrets of her past.


	19. Time For The Truth

It was Saturday, and Bella was coming over. We were going to watch a new movie I had just gotten. I spoke to Carlisle, and he said the time was coming that I had to tell her. I had asked Alice how she would take it. But with this whole situation with the visions with Phil, every time she tried to see she came up blank. I was walking into this situation blind.

The doorbell rang, and I was there within a second. I waited an extra moment or two before opening the door. She smiled at me. Her eyes shined with happiness instead of the sadness and fear that had filled them when I first met her. There were times I would catch her deep in thought, and her eyes looked terrorized by the thoughts. Then I'd call her name, and she'd smile at me with sparkling eyes.

"Hey, Bells." I said wrapping an arm around her as I pulled her into the house.

She giggled. "Excited much?"

"Duh! Two hours of action packed awesomeness. What's there not to be excited about?" I said as we headed up the stairs to my room. Surprisingly, she only stumbled once. She sat down on my bed without hesitation as I set up the movie. I grabbed the remote and sat down beside her as I pulled her closer to me. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I loved her being so close to me. Her scent was so intoxicating and calming. Not her blood but the smell of her hair and body. I had trained myself over the last week to the point that her blood hardly had any effect on me. I loved her too much to even think about such a thing like the taste of her blood.

We sat together watching the movie, even though, I was watching her more than it. She seemed entertained by it. Her head ended up on my chest. I wondered why she didn't notice my lack of heartbeat or that my body temperature was way too cold to be normal. Those would be alarming things to notice. She sat leaned against me completely content not bothered by the hardness or coldness of my body.

"Bella?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I have to talk to you." I said nervously as I paused the movie. She must have heard the nervousness and seriousness in my voice because she sat up right away and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I took her smaller, warmer hands into mine. "I… I would never hurt you, Bella, you know that right?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion and nodded. "Um, I have no idea how to say this."

She reached up and ran her hand over my cheek. I actually almost shiver. What has this girl done to me? "Just say it." She whispered. "You can tell me anything."

"I really, really like you a lot, Bella." I sound like I have a fourth grade crush, great! "But, um… my family and I aren't normal." I looked at her carefully. She didn't looked alarmed or even surprise. She just nodded for me to go on. "And when I tell you this, you can leave if you want. I won't make you stay." She still just nodded for me to go on. Her hand still lingered on my cheek. "Bella, we… we're… um, we're vampires." She probably didn't hear that with how quietly I said it. I dropped my head feeling shame and regret wash over me. I wanted Bella so much, now I knew I wouldn't be able to have her. I waited to feel the bed move or for her to make any sign that she as leaving. Instead, I felt a weight on my lap. I felt her hand move to my chin, and she tilted my head up so I was looking at her. I looked at her with confusion evident on my face.

She didn't say anything. She just leaned forward and kissed me. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped all with that one kiss. It was amazing. She wrapped her arms wound my neck as I pulled her closer to me. She pulled back after a second with slightly uneven breathing and laid her forehead against mine. I looked at her questioningly. "I know." She whispered.

"What?"

She smiled at me. "I've heard the myths before. I noticed that you didn't eat and your skin is cold and you're worried about La Push and your heart doesn't beat and you're way too beautiful to be anything human." She told me. I gaped at her. She knew, and she's here. She's known for god knows how long and she's still here.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't positive, and I figured eventually if you wanted me to know you'd tell me. And you did."

"Then why are you still here?" I whispered running my fingers through her amazingly soft hair.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Other than the fact we're blood drinking monsters."

"Don't call yourself a monster." She chastised. "You don't harm humans from what I've heard. You've never done anything to hurt me."

"You shouldn't want to be around me."

"But I do."

"You shouldn't. You should be running away screaming."

"I don't do a lot of the things I should." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I don't understand you. I tell you I drink blood, and you kiss me." She smiled and giggled lightly.

"I figured it be a good way to tell you that I'm not scared of you." Her hand trailed down the side of my face. I found myself leaning into her touch ever so slightly.

"You're not scared?"

"I thought I would be, but I'm not."

I looked at her in amazement. Does this girl lack all sense of self-preservation? She could be lying just to make me feel better, but I knew she wasn't. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and kissed her again. She smiled against my lips before returning my kiss. I pulled her closer to me keeping my arms securely wrapped around her waist. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. I might have been pushing my luck, but I couldn't help myself. She slowly opened her mouth allowing my tongue to slip in. She tasted so good. I wanted more. She moaned as her fingers ran through my hair. After a second, she pulled back a little breathing heavily.

"Humans have to breathe." She whispered. Oops. I leaned my forehead against hers allowing her to catch her breath again.

--

BPOV

Oh my god! That kiss was so… oh my god! My heart is going crazy to the point I think it might break through my ribs and pop out. I stayed in his lap as I tried to get my breathing and my heart rate under control. His breathing seems hardly effected, which probably has something to do with him being a vampire. He ran his fingers through my hair a few times without moving out foreheads apart. I could get used to this.

Slowly, as I replace the oxygen I lost, my brain begins to work again. Oh how I wish it wouldn't! What does this mean!? Beyond the obvious that I am in undeniable in love with and just kissed a vampire, what does this mean? Does he feel the same way? Does he love me? No. That can't be. He's just caught up in the moment. Too awestruck that someone would accept him as who he is and what he is.

"What are you thinking about?" He mumbled as his thumb stroked my cheek.

"Nothing." I sighed. I didn't meet his eyes even though he seemed to be trying to get me to do so.

"Come on, Bells, tell me what's on your mind." He pouted slightly bringing out lips even closer. I desperately wanted to close the distance.

I took a deep breath. Now or never. "Emmett… I…" I looked down trying to avoid his gaze, but he immediately tipped my chin up ever so slightly so that I had no other choice but to look at him. His eyes looked pained with anticipation of something bad no doubt. I moved my forehead from his, so I could see him more clearly.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to be here if you don't want to." His eyes filled with shame, disappointment, and pain.

"You think I don't mean what I said?"

"It's only natural. I don't blame you." This was totally un-Emmett-like. He looked so sad completely different from the happy, playful teddy bear of a man only a couple hours ago. He wouldn't meet my eyes, and he looked like he might start crying at any moment. I felt tears welling in my own eyes. I didn't want to see him sad.

Reaching up, I stroked the side of his face softly. "I wasn't going to say that." I said softly.

When he finally looked at me, I could see the confusion in his eyes. "What were you going to say?"

I took another deep breath. "Emmett…" I couldn't help but take another deep breath. "I'mfallinginlovewithyou." I said it so quickly I don't know if he heard me. Part of me hoped he hadn't just so I didn't need to feel the rejection. Part of me needed to know knowing that continuing with my obsession with him without knowing is becoming majorly unhealthy. Still, I couldn't bring myself to look at him instead I turned my head away from him and stared out the window. In an instant I felt my head being turned in so I was facing him again. Before I could make two coherent thoughts, his lips crashed against mine. The kiss was more passionate, more urgent the last. His tongue slipped past my lips making me open them wider. I pressed myself closer and closer to him as my hands found his hair. I felt his cold hands slipping under the back of my shirt and settle on my back. I shivered but not because of the cold but because of the surge of pleasure that overtook my body.

He pulled back ever so slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled. I noticed his coal back eyes that stared back at me.

"Oh." My cheeks went up in flames as his hand rubbed over my cheek. "I assume that's bad."

"Not really. I can control it." He gave me a crooked smile before looking serious again. "I would never hurt you."

"I know." I said quietly.

"I love you too, Bella." He finally said.

"Thank god." I sighed with relief and kissed his forehead. He chuckled a deep chuckle as he pulled me into his arms and flipped me under him.

"Damn it." Emmett mumbled as he rolled to the side.

"What?"

Before he answered, the door flew open, crashed against the wall, and shattered. I jumped nearly six feet in the air as my hand flew to my chest. Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down clapping her hands together. I hardly noticed when Jasper got her to stop screaming because my ears were stilling ringing so loudly.

"Oh my god, I don't think I can hear." I said. Emmett glared at Alice and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Slowly, the ringing subsided, and I could hear once again.

"I'm just so happy for you guys." I don't think she could physically stop jumping up and down.

"Alice, calm down." Jasper said smiling apologetically at me. She finally took a deep breath and grinned at me. "Come on, let's leave them alone now."

"No." She pouted. "I want to hang out with Bella. We have to gossip about Emmett and you! It's a rite of passage."

"Gossip about me? Is that what you and Rose do?" He glared playfully at her, and I couldn't help but smile at the love that they obviously shared.

"Maybe." She bit her lip for a second before adding, "Only good things, of course."

"We'll gossip later, Alice." I promised.

"I'll hold you to that." She grinned before pulling Jasper away from the door.

"No personal boundaries." I asked grinning at Emmett.

"Not at all." He chuckled and pulled me on top of him. I smiled down at him as he lifted his head to meet my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	20. Who Is He?

EmPOV

We stayed in my room for a couple of hours. I told her about vampirism, our way of life concerning out diet, and our "powers." She seemed generally intrigued by everything, but with everything I told her I got more and more afraid that she'd change her mind. But she hardly flinched about anything I told her just took it in, asked questions, and accepted the answers.

"Why are you being so cool about this?" I finally asked her as I played with her hand. My arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close, and our fingers were intertwined resting on her stomach.

"Because…" She sighed. "Because I love you, and you won't hurt me." She moved a little closer to me letting her head rest against my chest. "Besides, it's not as scary as some people would think."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not as scary as you many think."

"How so?"

"You survive on animals. You make that sacrifice, so you won't be a murderer. You're in control if you weren't I wouldn't be able to be so close to you."

"I could still lose control."

She tilted her head to look at me. "I know, but you won't." She reached up and pushed my hair away from my face.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am."

"You're amazing."

"Emmett." I heard Carlisle from downstairs.

"They're calling for us." I sighed and looked down at Bella. She smiled at me.

"Let's go." I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the stairs. I went down them a little faster than a human could but not too fast since I didn't want to scare her.

As soon as we walked into the living room, they were all grinning at us. I rolled my eyes at them and sat down on the couch keeping Bella in my lap.

"You guys are so cute!" Esme said grinning like crazy. Bella blushed furiously and buried her face in my neck in embarrassment, which only made everyone laugh.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. It's adorable!" Alice giggled as she jumped up and down like the energizer bunny on crack.

"Calm down, Alice." I warned. She rolled her eyes and continued grinning like an idiot. Sighing, I looked down at Bella. Her head was laid against my shoulder, and she was thinking about something. I heard a soft gasp and looked up to see Alice in a daze. She was having a vision. Worry and anticipation washed over me as I held Bella tighter. She looked up at me curiously, but I didn't answer her silent question. Edward stared at us wide-eyed then at Alice.

In an instant, Alice snapped out of her vision and was at mine and Bella's side in a second. She sat down on her knees right in front of Bella, and from the look on her face, I think she'd be crying if she could.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Emmett told you about my visions, right?" She nodded. "I just had one."

"Okay…?" Bella replied.

"Bella, who's Phil?" She whispered.

**--**

**Short. I know. More soon… hopefully.**


	21. Seeing is Believing

BPOV

"Bella, who's Phil?" Alice's question was barely a heartbreaking whisper. I froze as I felt Emmett's arms tighten around me. "Please, Bella, this is very important."

I blinked back a few tears and refocused my attention on her. "Why?" I asked quietly.

"He's coming to Forks for you."

I took a deep breath and released it. Emmett tightened his gripped around me pulling me closer to the safety his chest provided. I laid my head against his shoulder. "I know." I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" Emmett asked quietly sounding pained. I swallowed hard and shut my eyes trying to ignore the memories threatening to plague me.

"I don't know." I whispered as tears began to cascade down my cheeks. "I just… didn't want to cause any problems for you guys."

"Bella…" His voice was reproachful yet so heartbreaking.

"It's over now. I'm not there anymore. I'm here, and I'm not going back."

"He's going to hurt you." Emmett whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Please don't be angry with me."

He lifted my chin from his shoulder and made me look at him. His cold fingers ran along my cheeks wiping away my tears. "I'm not. I'm mad at him." I sniffled and nodded seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly before allowing me to twist back into my original position.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. "Bella?" Alice said softly.

"Hmm?"

"In my vision, um…" Her voice trailed off. I nodded for her to go on. "In my vision, he was saying things that made it seem like he's hurt you before." I shut my eyes and buried my face in Emmett's cool neck. I felt his hand run soothingly up and down my back. I nodded ever so slightly.

"How long?" Emmett's voice sounded so pained.

"It's not important." I whispered.

"Please, Bella." He pled softly.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Two years."

I heard a chorus of gasps from around the room and I couldn't bring myself to look at them. Emmett stiffened beneath me as a growl erupted from his chest.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

My head popped up at this. "No, Emmett, please don't. I don't want to be the source of problems. You can't hurt him." He looked at me through confused eyes. "Please, I don't want any problems for you guys. I don't want you guys to have to leave."

His face softened as he pulled me closer. "Never."

"Promise me you won't hurt him."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "If he touches one hair on your head, all bets are off." I just nodded knowing that at the moment that was the best I'd get.

"What did he do to you, Bella?" Carlisle said softly from across the room. I knew what he was really asking. He wanted to know if he ever sexually assaulted me.

"Just hit me." I assured him solemnly. The reassurance was fairly empty since it brought on another wave of pain for the entire family.

"We want to help you, Bella. Can we help you press charges?" He asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No, my mother is so happy with him." They looked at me confusedly. "It'd kill her if she knew."

"Bella, he hurt you." Emmett said.

"Please, for now, can we please just drop it?"

"Can I take some pictures just in case?" Carlisle asked. I sighed and slowly nodded. It was for the best just in case I changed my mind in the future. He was gone and back within a second with a camera. "We can go to my office if you'd like." I nodded and stood. Emmett held onto my hand and cautiously began standing.

"You don't need to see this." I whispered and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Bella…"

"Please."

He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss on the lips before letting me go. Carlisle led me to an office that was no far down the hall and shut the door behind me. "Would you rather Esme or Alice or Rose do this?"

"It fine." I whispered.

"How bad was it?" He asked quietly and cautiously. I shrugged.

"Some days were worse than others, but I managed." I replied.

"Shall we begin?" I nodded and slowly lifted my shirt exposing my now dark yellow bruises. "Oh my god." He breathed out. I looked away as he snapped a few pictures of my abdomen. "Has he ever broken anything?"

"Few ribs here and there and my wrist once." I slipped off my sweatshirt and turned my arm so he could see a scar I had received over two months ago. He tried to hide his shock as he ran his finger down the scar.

"How? When?"

"Six weeks before I left." I answered. "I'm not sure how it happened. I, um, fell unconscious. I, ah, have another one on my back from a week later."

"I'm so sorry. May I?" I nodded and pulled my shirt off wrapping my arms around my chest. I turned so that he could take pictures of my back. I could hear him mumbling under his breath about something I couldn't quiet hear. "All done, Bella."

I nodded and quickly put my shirt back on then my jacket. "Thank you, Carlisle." He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Thank you." I whispered. After a second, I pulled away. "For everything."

"Come out when you're ready." He said before disappearing with his camera.

--

EPOV

I began to stand up as Bella turned to go with Carlisle, but she turned to stop me. "You don't need to see this." She said quietly before pressing her warm lips against my cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Bella…" I began to protest. I wanted to be there for her. I didn't want her to face this on her own, but the look in her eyes showed how much pain she was in and how embarrassed she was.

"Please." She pled. Nodding, I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me to kiss her properly on the lips. With that she followed Carlisle towards his office. My family began talking about how dreadful it must have been for her, but I was too focused on Bella and Carlisle's conversation to pay attention to them.

"Would you rather Esme or Alice or Rose do this?" Carlisle asked cautiously. He was a doctor, but he's never dealt with an abuse victim that struck so close to home. He seemed unsure of himself.

"I'm fine." Bella assured him.

There was silence for a minute before he asked, "How bad was it?" It was the question that I was afraid to ask and wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer now that I had promised Bella I wouldn't go after this Phil guy. I didn't want to break the promise I made, but I had a feeling if I really understood what she went through, there'd be no stopping myself.

By now there was silence in the room as everyone held their breath to hear the answer. "Some days were worse than others, but I managed."

"Shall we begin?" She didn't respond but must have showed him something because after a moment, he gasped, "Oh my god." I cringed just imagining what she had shown him. I heard the snap of the camera. "Has he ever broken anything?" He asked carefully.

"Few ribs here and there and my wrist once." She answered trying to sound indifferent, but I could hear the pain laced within her voice. I heard them move around some down the hall.

"How? When?" What they were talking about, I wasn't sure.

"Six weeks before I left." She answered. "I'm not sure how it happened. I, um, fell unconscious. I, ah, have another one on my back from the same night." That son of a bitch knocked her unconscious! I'm going to kill that bastard. Promise be damned. Anyone who hurts my Bella will have to deal with me.

"I'm so sorry. May I?" I heard her rustling around again. "What the hell did this asshole do to her?" I heard Carlisle mumble too low for Bella to hear. To make Carlisle curse, it had to be something bad. I fought the urge to break down the office door and find out for myself. But I would respect her wishes and let her show me when she's ready."All done, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Thank you." She whispered again. "For everything."

"No problem, Bella." I heard the door open.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Come out when you're ready." Carlisle walked back in after a minute with his camera in hand. He was shaking his head mumbling even too low for us to hear.

"Well?" I asked too low for Bella to hear.

He sighed heavily and sat down next to Esme running his fingers through his hair. She instantly moved over to him and wrapped her arms comfortingly around him. "The bastard took a toll on her." If the circumstances were different, Carlisle would have never called anyone a bastard. I growled loudly.

"Is she okay physically?" Rosalie asked.

He sighed. "As far as I can tell, her old wounds have been pretty well treated. But I doubt she's ever seen a doctor for them unless there's been a break. Even then, who knows?"

We spoke quietly for awhile longer generally about Bella, but Carlisle refused to show us the pictures. Twenty minutes passed without a peep from Bella. I was getting worried, but everyone kept insisting to give her time. Jasper ensured us that she was still in the house, but her emotions were a rollercoaster. He said they were most prominently shame and sadness but other things came and gone too quickly for him to accurately read them. I allowed them to convince me to stay put for another ten minutes before I got up, ignored their protests, and walked out.

I knocked on the office door quietly so I wouldn't startle her. When I didn't hear any movement or anything other than her breathing, I panicked. "Bella." I said softly. Nothing. Giving up, I opened the door. She was sitting hunched over his desk sleeping. Her face was contorted into a look of pain as she mumbled things too low and strung together for me to understand. Tear stains went all the way down her cheeks, and there was even a large wet spot on the book she was using as a pillow that Carlisle had left opened. I hated to see her in so much pain. I just wanted to take it away. I carefully lifted her in my arms and headed towards the stairs. My family watched us concernedly as I carried her up the stairs without bothering to stop and say anything.

I got to my room within a couple of minutes and laid her down in my bed. "Alice, will you call Charlie and say Bella is spending the night with you?" I said quietly.

"Sure thing, Emmett." I heard her from two levels down. I lied down beside her pulling her into my arms. She instantly relaxed in my embrace and rested her head on my chest. I hugged her close willing all my thoughts of this Phil guy to dissipate and focused on her.


	22. Pretending It Never Happened

**Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it!!!**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been going crazy with midterms then I had surgery last week and it's been a rough recovery thus far. I'm going to be updating much more often now. Thank you all for your continuous reviews. They are always so encouraging and make me so happy!  
**

**For those who read my other story, Everything Changes, I will be updating tomorrow. I wanted to get to it today but didn't get a chance. I'm very sorry. **

**This chapter is a little boring, but I'll be updating again either tomorrow or the next day. I'll work on writing the next chapter, which will have more developments than this one.  
**

**--  
**

BPOV

I opened my eyes to see Emmett's beautiful face. What a way to wake up. I smiled at him and snuggled closer to his embrace feeling his arms tighten around me a little more. Tilting my head up a little, I placed a kiss on his neck before reburying my face into his amazing chest.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He whispered as I felt his cold lips on the top of my head.

I mumbled "good morning" into his chest unwilling to pull away from his sweet salvation to face reality. He didn't force me to get out of bed until I was ready and seemed rather willing to hold me for as long as I needed. I didn't think about Phil or what demons of my past had come out yesterday and were now threatening my mental stability. I just basked in the comfort and security his strong hold offered me.

"You okay, Baby?" His deep voice was soft and mixed with concern. I felt guilty for putting it there, but happy he cared so much for me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I sighed and rolled onto my back without removing myself from his embrace. We were silent for a few moments. I began to wonder what effects yesterday would have on the relationship I had formed with the entire Cullen family. The thoughts were pointless however as I knew my question wasn't as simple as it sounded. They'd be worried for my safety, I'm sure. It only seems natural, I guess. But I didn't want them to worry for me or pity me for my experiences. I did not regret that I never told my mother of Phil's dirty little secret. I only regret not coming to Forks sooner. I didn't deserve the pity of anyone because I willingly faced a monster and took his beating for the better of my mother's life. Foolish or not, I had chosen that and couldn't change what had become of the situation.

"What are you thinking about?" I blinked back to focus and found him hovering above me with a concerned look in his eye. I reached up and stroked his cheek with my palm.

"Nothing." I lied not really caring how sincere it sounded. His cool lips brushed across the inside of my palm before he leaned down to meet my lips. I returned the kiss with all the love I had in me as if it would reassure him that I was okay. He deepened the kiss running his tongue along my bottom lip. I eagerly allowed its entrance and wrapped my arm around his neck trying to pull him closer. He rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him.

"I love you." He said before pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you too." I kissed him more passionately once again tangling my fingers in his hair. I felt his ice-cold hand at the hem of my shirt. My mind went wild with possibilities as I pushed myself even closer to him. I felt his hands slip underneath my shirt and run up my spine sending a chill down my body. His fingers moved back down my back to the top of my pants. His hand moved along the band for a moment before he grabbed my hips and flipped us over. He broke the kiss to be sure his weight wasn't crushing me. I wrapped my hands around his neck running my fingers through this hair. He stared down at my eyes before lowering his lips to mine again. The kiss was so passionate and so full of lust that for a minute I actually believed that maybe this would go all the way.

Before we even got any further, the door flew open. Alice stood in the doorway with a knowing grin. I could only imagine how bled red I became in that moment. Emmett sighed heavily and turned his head to look at him but didn't bother getting off of me. "Need something, Alice?"

"Yes, I need Bella." She stated simple. I then noticed the hairbrush in her hand and sighed. Barbie Bella time, I assume.

"Too bad, I already have her." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, I'm taking her." Alice stuck hers out too as she moved to the side of the bed.

"Do I have to?" I pouted at her.

"Yep." She grinned at me. "It won't be too bad."

"Fine." I sighed heavily and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"No." He whined holding me a little tighter.

"Yes." Alice hissed back.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Babe." He sighed defeated and rolled off me. I kissed his again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

--

I spent a good hour getting ready for the day with Alice and Rosalie. They pretended as if yesterday had never happened. For that, I was thankful. After they finished my hair, make-up, and had made me change my outfit three times, we headed downstairs.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward were watching TV. And I wondered idly for a second if they ever got bored of TV after a certain number of centuries. I shook the thought from my head when Emmett looked over and grinned before waving me over. I smiled back but headed to the kitchen rather than joining them. I made myself a bowl of cereal before joining everyone in the living room. I sat next to Emmett, and he pulled me closer to him without seeming to think about it.

"Bella, we have to do something." Alice said excitedly.

"By 'we' you mean…?" I asked.

"You, Rose, Esme and I can have a girls' day out." I smiled kind of liking the idea of just the girls. I'd miss Emmett but a day of just girls sounded like fun. Before I could answer, Alice all but ripped me from Emmett's embrace and pulled me into the hallway. "Come on, girls, we should go now."

I laughed as Esme and Rosalie joined us in the hallway. "You planned this didn't you?" Alice giggled and tapped her head with an all-knowing smile. I rolled my eyes and returned to the living room where the guys just now sat alone. Emmett looked at me and pouted as I approached him. I giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Stay out of trouble."

He hooked his arm around my back and pulled me forward, so I was straddling his lap. "I don't want you to go." He pouted again before pressing his lips to mine. His tongue traced my lower lip as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without a second of hesitation, I opened my mouth allowing his tongue's entrance. Before we could go any further, I felt my ass leave his lap followed by my lips being torn from him. When I opened my eyes, Alice was holding me across the room as Emmett growled at us.

"Alright, I'm coming." I sighed as I jerked out of her embrace. I went back to Emmett and pressed my lips against his once more. His hand lifted up to caress my cheek when someone cleared their throat.

"Bella…" Alice sang impatiently from the doorway. I sighed and pulled away.

"I love you. Try to not get hurt."

I smiled at him. "Love you too." With that, I hurried to meet up with the girls before Alice came over to drag me away. "Come on, Alice. We're waiting." I joke as I linked arms with her and pulled her towards the hallway.

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes at me before smiling at the guys. "Don't do anything stupid while we're gone. Love you, Jazz."

"Love you too, Alice." He called back as we headed out.


End file.
